Sisters and Brothers
by Keninalily21
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and will follow the story of 3 sisters Kathleen, Isabelle and Lila as they meet the Cartwright brothers and slowly fall in love with them, their journey won't be easy by no means, they will be fights and tragic accidents and heartbreaks and love, but will it be worth it in the end? Will everyone get a happy ending? Read and find out.
1. Just 3 Sisters

**Sisters and Brothers, set in 1864**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters. Everything else belongs to the creators of Bonanza. **

**My sister and I came up with this story the other day and I just had to write it. This is my first fanfiction so I'm ****sorry if it isn't that good.**** excited to hear what you think! Thank you and please review!**

**This is just a background chapter. The story actually starts in chapter 2.**

Life was hard. Kathleen, Isabelle and Lila, three sisters, had lived on their own for the past five years, ever since their parents' stagecoach had run off the road, proving lethal to both their mother and father. Since Kathleen was the oldest sister at twenty-three, she had felt that it was her duty to take charge of the farm and care for her younger siblings. She was not tall, standing only 5'3", but she was the perfect lady in every sense of the word… her temper excluded. She kept her long, dark brown hair in a careful bun and took good care of her one pink dress. Isabelle, eighteen, was a lot like her sister. She stood at 5'2", and her hazel eyes beautifully complemented her sister's green ones when they stood next to each other. She was well behaved and always listened to her sister. Most of the time. Okay, well, she did sometimes. Her blonde hair was usually in a simple bun, and her everyday dress was one of light blue, the quarter length sleeves showing off her alabaster skin. Her only downfall was that she was a total air head, but around that, she was very loveable. Lila Rae was the youngest girl, having just turned fifteen. 5'1" and a rebel, she refused to follow any guidelines or rules set down by her sister. Her fiery red hair, usually free or in pigtail braids, never stayed clean, perfectly reflecting her personality. She did have a dress, a dusty green one that came to her mid-calf, but she only wore it when Kathleen caught her and all but physically forced her into it. Any other time, she preferred a torn pair of pants and short sleeved shirt.

Ever since their parents' deaths, they had lived in a small shack outside of Virginia City. It had one bedroom, a small kitchen, and there was a barn outside. They kept a couple of chickens for eggs and a garden for produce, both for their consumption and to earn whatever money they could from selling the extra product in town. They had one horse, a beautiful chestnut mare of about eight years, which Lila had won them in a poker game. Needless to say, the previous owner was not thrilled to lose his horse, and losing to a twelve-year-old girl did not make matters any better. Though his anger was nothing compared to Kathleen's when she learned that her youngest sister had directly disobeyed her and gone to the saloon on her own. Every so often their cousin Thomas would come by and stay with them for a while, but other than that they lived completely on their own.

This was their life for five years; wake up with the sun, cook breakfast, tidy up around the house, take care of the horse, cow, and chickens, and tend the garden. Then they would scrounge around the woods for firewood and if they had extra in the way of eggs or vegetables, a trip to town was in order. After a hopefully productive time there, it was back home for supper and bed.

Everything would soon change for the girls, though, when one fateful day, a young Joe Cartwright would happen upon these young ladies and change their lives forever.


	2. Not Your Average Day

Chapter 2

Kathleen had gotten up at the break of dawn like she had every morning. She walked downstairs out of the tiny bedroom to the corner kitchen to start their usual breakfast of eggs and toast. Kathleen was feeling nice this morning so she decided to go out and pick some fresh berries for her sisters. Taking her grandmothers shawl she grabbed the basket and went out into the crisp forest morning.

"What a lovely day it is going to be today", she said out loud. "Now if only I could get my stubborn sisters up before noon. Well Isabelle isn't that bad but Lila. That'll be the day." She laughed to herself thinking of Lila waking up before noon. That was a girl who would sleep all day if allowed. She was so stubborn and defiant. Kathleen couldn't remember when she started to rebel but it had been not long after their parents had died. Kathleen shivered thinking about the accident that had killed her parents. Or should she even call it an accident. As far as she believed they had been murdered. But the sheriff couldn't prove that the robber had shot her parents so he was set free. Kathleen noticed she had stopped walking and was now gripping the basket so tight it was starting to cut into her skin. She quickly let go of the basket and let it fall. Kathleen took in 3 deep breaths to calm herself down. Her parent's death was just one of those subjects you just don't mention around her unless you wanted a fight. Kathleen was the perfect lady at all times unless you pissed her off, and it took quite a lot to piss her off, but when you did you better watch out. As she bent back down to pick up the basket and continue on her way to the berry bush she thought that her sister should be getting up by now, or at least Isabelle should.

Back at the house Isabelle rolled over in bed and fell out. "OW!" She yelled as she hit the floor.

"Oops looks like I must have got up on the wrong side this morning." She let out a giggle and got up and dusted off her night gown. She looked over at her little sister Lila sprawled out across their queen sized bed that all 3 girls shared. Lila lay their snoring with one foot hung off the bed. Isabelle giggled again as she shoved Lila back into the middle of the bed so she would not face the same wake up as she had this morning. Isabelle walked over to the dresser and took out her worn blue dress. She put it on and walked over to the water basin and washed her faced and took out her favorite brush and started brushing her hair. Isabelle's hair wasn't as long as Kathleen's. Isabelle's hair fell a few inches below her shoulder blades. Isabelle couldn't wait for her hair to grow out as long as Kathleen's which fell to her lower back.

After brushing out her hair Isabelle started down stairs. Upon seeing no one downstairs, Isabelle was curious. "Kathleen?" She called out. "Where could she be? Hmm she must have gone out, oh well." She giggled again and stepped outside. Isabelle loved where they lived. It was so peaceful. Their tiny home was nestled deep in the woods amongst all the trees with a creek running right by the house. Lila loved to fish here. Isabelle walked over to the creek bank and stepped into the cool creek water. Just then she heard someone call her name.

"Isabelle!" She turned around to see who it was and saw her sister walking up. "Good morning Izzy, it's nice to see that someone is finally up before noon." Kathleen flashed one of her beautiful smiles.

"Well it would do no good to stay in bed all day, silly, besides someone has to feed Daisy." Both girls walked back inside. Kathleen went to the kitchen and started on breakfast.

"Hey Isabelle would you go wake up Lila, she can't sleep all day, and besides she has to run to town for me today."

"Sure thing." Isabelle started upstairs and began plotting how to wake up Lila. See waking up Lila was about as hard as gaining our freedom from Great Britain. Isabelle crept into the room.

There lay Lila upside down on the bed. Isabelle walked over and started shaking Lila violently. "LILA IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" Nothing, not even a flinch. "This is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe I should try dragging her out of bed" Isabelle grabbed her by the foot and started pulling. Now for Lila to be so little she wasn't light. Lila was all muscle and not easy to move. Isabelle jerked and pushed and tried everything to move her. Lila let out a grunt and kicked Isabelle in the mouth.

"OW! Lila you kicked me! Oh God I'm bleeding. I'M BLEEDING! Oh no my pretty face. I'm never going to find a husband now. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT LILA!"

"NNNOGGHHH" "Thanks for the concern Lila. Well fine you want to play dirty than fine I'll play dirty." Isabelle looked around the room and found Lila's week old glass of milk and got a devious grin on her face.

"Aha we'll see how much you like this little sister." Tip toeing quietly over to the desk Isabelle picked up the glass of "milk".

"Oh god this is putrid sis." Isabelle tipped over the glass over Lila's face and plop and it landed in a green-blue chunky splat.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lila screamed at the top of her lungs. "DAMN YOU ISABELLE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lila wiped her face and lunged out of bed at Isabelle. Isabelle ducked and ran downstairs for her life. Lila followed after, swearing at the top of her lungs. Kathleen having been listening from downstairs saw the two sisters dart across the room.

Isabelle hid behind Kathleen begging her to save her from her sister's fury, while Lila reached around trying to grab Isabelle. "ENOUGH!" yelled Kathleen. Pointing to Lila," YOU GO OUTSIDE AND WASH UP AND YOU GO UPSTAIRS AND STRIP THE BED AND WASH IT! I've had just about enough of both of you. Ya'll aren't children anymore and it's about damn time you both start acting like adults." With a sullen look on her face Isabelle quietly replied," Yes", and walked outside.

Lila wasn't so nice. "Give it a rest Kathleen, just because you're the oldest doesn't give you the right to tell us what to do."  
"Yes it does Lila. I'm the adult here and I am LEGALLY your guardian."

"So I just want a free life I`m sick of being told what to do all the time"

"Well obviously you aren't responsible enough to live a free life. You're just a bratty kid, so until you can prove to me that you aren't you will listen to me, because I AM your boss."

"Oh just Shut up I'm leaving."

"You come back here. Lila Rae, get in here."

"Leave me alone!"

"KATHLEEN, LILA! Someone's here."

"AWE HELL WHAT IS IT NOW!" Kathleen and Lila walk out to see a young man stride up on his horse. He's bleeding profusely and upon seeing the 3 girls standing outside he weakly says," Help", before falling off his horse.

"Oh my God," Kathleen runs over to the man and checks him out before yelling at her sisters to get help.

"Isabelle, go inside and put on some water and find me something to use as bandages. Lila ride into town and get the doctor QUICKLY he doesn't have much time." Both girls dash quickly into their tasks. Kathleen looks down at the unconscious man." Just hang on ok, I promise you'll be ok."

Later that night the doctor walks down the stairs to the worried girls. "He has lost a lot of blood from that bullet wound, but he will make a full recovery. He just needs a lot of rest."

With that news relief washed over each of them and Lila and Isabelle hugged and Kathleen sent up a silent prayer of thanks. "Oh thank goodness. Thank you Doctor," replied Kathleen. "He is asleep for now but you may go up and see your husband."

Lila chuckled loudly and Isabelle gasped as Kathleen turned a bright shade of red as she nervously said," Oh no doctor he isn't my husband."

The doctor let out a small chuckle as he walked toward the door," Very well then I'll be back in a couple of days to see how he is doing, until then goodnight ladies."

"Well, well does big sister have a boyfriend we don't know about huh?" Kathleen gave Lila an evil glare. Lila started to laugh, "So I guess me and Isabelle have a brother in law now huh?" Isabelle gave a slight quiet chuckle.

"You two just shut up and go finish your chores, the chickens won't feed themselves." replied Kathleen.

With a sly grin Lila said, "OH fine, don't go taking advantage of the poor boy while we are out, I don't want to be an aunt yet." Kathleen swung at Lila, but Lila dodged and sprinted out the door laughing all the way. Isabelle ran out after Lila giggling like a hyena.

Kathleen started grumbling all the way up the stairs under her breath," Ugh, what am I going to do with them two. Now we have an injured stranger in OUR house that I have to care for, and try to keep them two from killing one another and destroying the house."  
Kathleen stood in front of the door to the bedroom nervously. She hadn't been this close to a guy in years; well never that she could think of. She only had sisters so she had never been around a brother or cousin, and her father didn't count. Now there was a naked man in her bed. Wait was he naked? Oh God what if he's naked. Kathleen sank down against the door which opened. She fell down quite loudly and the man stirred.

"I know you're out there, so don't try to hide just come on in."  
Kathleen froze. He heard me, she thought to herself. She stood up quickly and dusted off her dress and walked over to him. There before her laid a young man no older than 24. He had dark brown curly hair which was falling in his face, and the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. He wasn't wearing a shirt so his chest was showing which was well built. The bandages were wrapped around his left side where he had his right hand resting. He was looking at her with curiosity; not at all like she expected. When she didn't reply he spoke up again," Thank You for helping me miss. I would have been a goner for sure if you hadn't of been so nice." He smiled one of those half smiles that would melt the heart of any girl. Upon realizing that I was staring I quickly said, "Well I should start by saying welcome to our home. It's not big but it works okay for us, I'm Kathleen what's your name?"

"I'm Cartwright, Joe Cartwright."

**Please review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**


	3. Enter Joe Cartwright

Kathleen sat down in the chair next to the bed with amazement at the realization of just who she had in her bed naked, although it wasn't confirmed yet and it wouldn't be. The Cartwright's were a very wealthy and known family around here. Joe sat himself up

"So who are those other girls I remember seeing?"

"Oh! Those girls are my annoying little sisters."

"Your little sisters, where are your parents? Are they around? I would love to thank them."

Kathleen looked away sadly," My parents aren't here. They died 5 years ago in an accident. "

Joe looked away sadly realizing that this was a sore subject," Oh I'm sorry for your loss."

Suddenly voices can be heard coming up the stairs. Lila can be heard talking to Isabelle about the visitor. "Hey sis do you think he's cute? From what I could tell earlier he is one seriously handsome guy."

"I suppose Lila, he was a little bloody and dirty before, but I guess he'll look better now." Kathleen rolled her eyes at the girl's comments as Joe chuckles to himself. Lila and Isabelle knocked on the door.

"Hey sis can we come and say hey to our visitor."

"Lila what if he ain't awake yet?"

Kathleen sighed heavily as she walked over to the door and opened it up reveling the arguing girls. "Isabelle, Lila he's awake and yes you can come meet Mr. Cartwright."

Lila walks up to Joe and says "Hi" Joe again chuckles to himself and replies with, "Hi" back to her .

Lila smiles slyly, "You're cute what's your name gorgeous. " Everyone's jaw drops except for Joe. Joe grins at Lila and takes her hand in his and kisses it," I'm Joe Cartwright little Ms. Lila."

Lila smiles and leans over to whisper in Joe's ear, "I'll come back when my sister's aren't around so we can talk." Joe laughed to himself and whispered back, "Alright."

Lila then turned to her sisters who were still in shock and deviously smiled back at them and happily skipped out.

Breaking out of the shock Kathleen quickly composed herself and walked over to Joe who was grinning from ear to ear. To be in such a strange predicament he seemed completely at ease, and just as natural as can be.

"I am very sorry Mr. Cartwright for the way my sister is acting. It's so unlike her."

With a wave of his hand and a small chuckle Joe shot down all apologies," Don't worry about it Ma'am I have 2 older brothers I know how it is. Besides that little one is a cutie and a fire cracker I'm sure."

"That she is Mr. Cartwright."

"Please call me Joe ma'am."

"And call me Kathleen. The little cutie is my youngest sister Lila. She is the one who uh commented on your appearance."

"And by that you mean found me extremely handsome in her words exactly."

" Yeah sure whatever."

Joe smiled one of his cute half smiles," Well continue on."

"Continue about what?"

"About yourself, your sisters. If I'm going to be staying with ya'll for a few days I want to know about you and your sisters."

Kathleen bowed her head with a smile. "Ok then let me think."

Joe sat himself up and put on his most serious concentrating face which made Kathleen giggle like a little girl.

"Well as I've said before I'm Kathleen, Kathleen Roberts. I'm 23 years old and am solely responsible for this house and my sisters. Uhmm I consider myself to be a lady and my favorite flower is a white rose."

Joe nodded his head in approval and to have her continue.

"Isabelle is the middle child. She is 18 years old and is a bit of a ditz. She tends to be more of a follower than a leader and lets my youngest sister Lila talk her into doing all sorts of things. Lila is my youngest sister she has just turned 15 and is trouble maker. She knows exactly how to push my buttons and has no filter as you have seen. Actually I think she's smitten with you."

As they continued to sit and talk Lila and Isabelle had snuck up the stairs to sit behind the doorway to listen in on their oldest sister talk to this handsome Joe.

"Shush Isabelle I can't hear them. I want to make sure Kathleen doesn't try and steal my future husband."

Isabelle gave Lila one of those you can't be serious looks and just shook her head. She wasn't about to get in the middle of those two again but could see exactly where this was leading. " I hardly doubt big sister is interested in him. It's Kathleen we're talking about. She hasn't ever been interested in boys."

"My point exactly Izzy. Now after all these years a man has found his way into our house. Kathleen's hormones have to be going through the roof. I bet she's in there right now kissing him."  
Isabelle's eyes were huge as she gasped in horror at what her 15 year old sister was saying." Lila you can't say that about big sis. She has practically raised you, and she would NEVER do that with a guy. Let alone some stranger, in OUR bed. And besides kissing is gross it's all mouth to mouth and ya know that spreads germs and Kathleen would get all that guys cooties and just eww." Isabelle make a disgusted face just thinking about her big sister kissing that guy.

Lila just rolled her eyes. Isabelle might be 3 years older than her but she had the mind of a 6 year old. Suddenly she couldn't hear her sisters voice anymore. She placed her head as flat as she could against the door and listened for any sound at all. "Damnit I knew she had the hots for Joe , but really sis He is my boyfriend." she barely whispered that last sentence when the door flung open and Lila fell flat on her face.

"Well what do we have here? Spies?" Looking down on her was her big sister Kathleen. Kathleen's face was dead serious as her lips were pursed in a line. But Lila could see a spark of amusement flicker in her bright green eyes. Lila just smiled up at her and shrugged. "Well Kath, you got awful quiet in here. I was just making sure you and mister handsome over there were behaving. Although I could have sworn I heard some lip smacking in here." Lila gave her sister a playful wink.  
Lila was sure she had never seen her sister turn that red before or get so pissed so quick, because before she knew it Kathleen had swung a fist at her face that connected with a pow right on her chin. Lila was flung back at the wall and before Kathleen could land another hit Isabelle had grabbed Kathleen by the feet and was hanging on for dear life begging her to calm down and not kill Lila. Kathleen tried to shake Isabelle off, but Isabelle wouldn't budge. Joe thoroughly enjoying the cat fight just laid back and watched the girls. Joe thought to himself," Is this seriously real? I'm in a house full of beautiful young ladies who are fighting over me at the moment. Ha Adam and Hoss will never believe me when I tell them this."

"Fine I will not get you at the moment Lila. But you remember this girl," as Kathleen bent down and grabbed Lila by the collar, "Don't ever underestimate me, I might be a lady but I'm no pushover. We have a wounded guest in our home and we need to be RESPECTFUL and NOT act like a pack of wild animals. Now you know and I know I can take you at any moment of any day, so just try me again little one I dare you." Kathleen shoved Lila back against the wall and kicked Isabelle off of her legs where she had been staring at her sisters fight with wild terrified eyes. She had seen her sisters fight before but rarely had it got this bad. She admitted Kathleen had a temper and so did Lila but while Lila rarely had the guts to back up her threats Kathleen meant hers. As Kathleen stormed off downstairs Isabelle helped her little sister up and checked out her wound.

"Only a bruise and busted lip, you'll live this time Lila, but I caution you to watch out for a while. You know that Kathleen will not back down next time."

"I know I know Isabelle, but jeeze I was only joking around with her, she didn't need to take it to heart."

"Yeah well still don't push her ,you know how sensitive she can be. I don't want to see her kill you, I actually like having a little sister."

Joe had been sitting back chuckling to himself at the scene unfolding. This was just like him and his brothers back at home. "Gosh," he mumbled to himself he missed his family. From amongst his memories a small voice pulled him back to reality. Isabelle and Lila had walked over to his bedside. Isabelle was standing right next to him and Lila had sat down in the chair close to the bed. She was poking at her newly found bruise and busted lip that Kathleen had given her.

"I'm sorry Joe for that. My sisters fight a lot but not usually that bad."

Joe gently took her hand in his. "Don't worry about it Isabelle, I'm use to it from my brothers. Besides Lila is quite cute when she's angry."

Lila made frustrated grunt at that remark she hated to be called cute especially when it came to her temper.

"I am not cute and you better watch it mister, because I may be small but I can hold my own it a fight."

"Ok Lila lets get you out of here, I don't want to break up another fight tonight. Besides I'm sure that Joe wants to get some rest. He was just recently shot."

Joe looked down at his side having totally forgotten about his wound.

Isabelle dragged a frustrated Lila out of the bedroom by her hair. But before exiting she called back to Joe. "I'll have Lila bring up some supper here soon ok."

"Ok thanks girls." After the door closed Joe rolled over to his side to stare outside the window it was still early spring so there was a slight chill in the air so he pulled to quilt up further and closed his eyes. He knew he was going to need his rest for this group of girls and couldn't wait till morning to see what surprises they would bring.

**Ok Chapter 3 is done. Tell me what you liked and didn't like about the story so far. I can see quite a sibling rivalry coming about for Kathleen and Lila. Thank you for the views and I hope you are enjoying the sisters so far. Next chapter will be a few days later and Joe's first day up and about on the girls farm and he's going to have some trouble fitting in. Oh and there may be some visitors at the end of chapter 4. :)**


	4. A Day in the Life

_**Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I am having a great time writing it and sharing with everyone. I want to say a special thank you to islaboe and gaben for their reviews and help on writing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy our visitors. This is a really long chapter and we have some trouble for Joe in here. **_

Chapter 4

It had been 3 days since Joe had found his way into the lives of Kathleen and her sisters. Today was the first day that Joe had been able/allowed to get up and walk around. He was determined to start pulling his weight around the farm. Joe couldn't wrap his head around the fact that these 3 lovely ladies lived here all by themselves and ran this small farm without any assistance. They were women for crying out loud and weren't supposed to do this kind of work. If his Pa could see this he was sure he would have a heart attack at the sight of these girls. With these thoughts Joe pulled himself up slowly out of bed trying to avoid his sore side. Kathleen had just been up to check on his bandages and replace the inner most ones. She had said he was healing nicely and soon should be able to go back home. After Joe dressed himself he walked downstairs. No one was in the house at moment so he decided to explore a bit. Since he hadn't quite been awake or aware when he was brought in he hadn't gotten a chance to see where these pretty ladies lived at. The house was small, quite small. The living, dining room, and kitchen were all one small room with designated corners for each one. As he reached the living room he noticed the run down patch work settee and the broken table next to it. The table was uneven with a crooked nail the only thing holding the table leg in place. The dining room table didn't look much better with three different chairs sitting at the barely wide table. From talking to the girls he had no idea that they were this bad off. Joe's heart sank thinking of the trouble he must have caused showing up like he did and interrupting their work. He would have to talk to Pa about helping them out since they had been so kind to him. From looking over the kitchen he could tell that it was Isabelle's domain, she had all her spices and pots organized just to her liking. Looking closely at the bottles he didn't recognize many of the herbs. They must be wild he thought to himself, which would make sense seeing where they lived.

"Girls would you just shut up arguing. How about you both tend to the chickens. No I don't care if it was Lila's turn this time. Isabelle you might be older, but that doesn't mean you get out of cleaning the chicken pen."

Bits and pieces of the girl's conversation came through as Joe walked over to the door. As he reached out to open the door for the girls Isabelle walked right into him.

"Ooff, oh Joe I didn't see you there, I'm so sorry. Are you ok, I didn't rip out the stitches did I? Oh if I did you would start bleeding bad again. Oh I can't stand the sight of blood, I pass out."

Joe bent down to help the bumbling girl up," Isabelle I'm fine. I'm actually feeling much better today and figured I would help out around the house some."

The girls stood there dumbfounded at what Joe had just said. For a minute he thought that maybe he had spoken some other language to them until Kathleen spoke up." You help out here? I'm sorry Joe, but I think you would only hurt more than help." The last part had come out more of a suppressed giggle.

"I'm not so sure about that, I do help my brothers and Pa run the Ponderosa. I'm sure I could run this teeny tiny farm with my eyes closed.

Isabelle was the first to burst out laughing then the others joined her. Joe just stood there trying to figure out what was so funny. Did they seriously think he couldn't help out around here?

"Come on Kathleen just let me help. I promise I'll do everything you ask."

**Joe's POV**

After Kathleen stopped laughing she agreed and sent everyone to work. Lila was to start on the chicken pen and Isabelle was to take me and tend the garden. As Isabelle grabbed my hand to lead me over to the garden I watched her for the first time. Isabelle was quite the beauty. Her soft blonde hair was just the right shade to bring out her hazel eyes. She had the spark of life in her that I hadn't seen in anyone else. She just loved life. All the way over she kept looking back at me as she rambled on about her life here with her sisters. She had this high pitched voice that made her sound a lot younger than she was and it differentiated in pitch as she spoke. When we finally got to the garden I was surprised at the size. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either like everything else was. There were several rows of all kinds of different vegetables. Kinds I had never even seen before. Of course Hop Sing was always the one who took care of the garden and never allowed anyone back there. Coming back to reality I noticed that Isabelle had been giving me instructions all this time.

"Well it's just gardening", Joe thought to himself," How hard could it be?"

Very hard as Joe would soon find out.  
About halfway down the line of tomatoes Joe found a small worm crawling around the base of the tomato plant. Thinking nothing of it Joe picked it up and placed it on the plant's leaf and went on hoeing and pulling weeds. About an hour later Joe was exhausted they had hoed the entire garden and brought up the water from the creek to water all the plants. Joe was just walking back up the creek bank with the last bucket of water when Joe heard Isabelle scream. He immediately dropped the bucket and took off running back toward the garden. Isabelle was crouched down next to a half eaten tomato plant. Joe slowed down his running to look around and saw that over half the garden was now in ruins. Everywhere he looked there were chewed leaves and broken stems and any veggies that had been almost ripe were now filled holes that had little green worms burrowed inside.

"Hey those little worms look like the one I placed earlier. Aren't they little cuties?"

Isabelle froze, her eyes widening and narrowing with anger. Her face changed from horror to rage within seconds.

Isabelle rose and quickly turned all in one motion to face Joe. " You did what?"

"I found one of these worms crawling on the ground. It looked tired and hungry so I put it on one of the tomato plants."

"JOE THATS THE TOMATO CUTWORM. THEY EAT TOMATO PLANTS AND APPARENTLY OUR ENTIRE GARDEN. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID. YOU JUST DESTROYED OUR ENTIRE GARDEN A YEARS WORTH OF WORK AND WAGES AND OUR ENTIRE WINTER FOOD SUPPLY!"

Isabelle blew up she had never got so mad at someone or something before, but this garden was her baby. She had nurtured and grew every plant from a seedling and spent most of her savings on getting some of the more exotic plants. And now everything was lost. Isabelle had totally stopped thinking and started to act on pure, blind rage as she walked toward Joe picking up the hoe with her. She started swinging the hoe at Joe, yelling and screaming profanities about how she was going to chop him into teeny tiny pieces and feed him to the worms as an offering to the plant gods to save her precious garden.

**Joe's POV**

I didn't think I had ever seen a girl, or anyone for that matter get so mad so quick. She went all to pieces mad right before my eyes. I tried to calm her down as I backed up slowly, but as soon as she picked up that hoe and started swinging it at me and talking about sacrificing me to some plant gods I decided it might be better to just get out of there quick. So I turned and ran for the house to try and find Kathleen to calm her down. As soon as I started down the little wooded path I tripped and went face first into the dirt. I picked myself up with only one thought running through my mind, my brothers laughing at me, and of course that fact that I had some crazed lady chasing me with a hoe because I fed her precious garden to some worms.

Before I could get back up or even wipe the dirt of my face Isabelle had caught back up to me and had stuck her hoe right in my face. The blade was resting right under my nose and could clearly smell the chicken manure that had been mixed in. I noticed I had been holding my breath and was trying to figure out how I was going to talk my way out of this mess. Usually I was pretty good with ladies, but at this moment I had decided that these 3 ladies were just a special breed of women that needed to come with some sort of warning side. Seriously Joe how did you get yourself into such a mess? I could hear Adam in my head now saying those exact words while shaking his head which would be resting in his hands. Well brother I really wish you were here at the moment to save my hide once again, but I'm not sure even you could handle this mess, or more importantly these women. After I took in a big breath and prepared to beg for my life I heard salvation in the form of Lila Rae Roberts running up damning her sister to hell for trying to chop up her future husband. Lila looked down at me on my knees before her and smiled as she shoved the hoe out of my face and in that moment I would have kissed her.

"Isabelle what in God's good name are you doing?"

That voice came from none other than the other voice of salvation Kathleen.

"Lila, Kathleen you have to get that good fer nothin' cow out of my garden. He has destroyed EVERYTHING. He fed my precious babies to tomato cutworms. There is nothing left."  
"HE DID WHAT?" All three girls looked at me with fire in their eyes.

Well I stand corrected I am as good as dead now. As I made my piece with God and prayed for a quick death, Kathleen informed the girls that they could not kill me.

"Isabelle I don't care if he destroyed the garden, as much as I want to punish him it wouldn't be right. He is still our guest and was shot no more than 3 days ago. Besides men never were good gardeners any way. So how about we send Joe to do something more suited for his gender strengths and let him help Lila clean the chicken pen."

Lila's eyes lit up with this statement and she hurried over to Joe and grabbed his hand. Joe smiled down at Lila trying to calm his nerves, as Lila led him away to the pen.

"Now Lila you behave yourself, I want ya'll actually working and not you know what. Remember big sis knows all." Lila turned her head around to glare at Kathleen as she winked.

Isabelle, still fuming, bent down to pick up a big rock to throw at Joe, but Kathleen caught her in the act and dragged Is back to the garden to assess the damages.

"Now just hold your horses and calm down Is, blowing up on him isn't going to help anything."

"But Kathleen you don't understand this is all his fault, he did this on purpose." Her eyes went wide and she gasped as a thought hit her an she turned to Kathleen," Kath what if the fairies are after me again?"

Kathleen shoved her away," Isabelle we are not going through this again, there are no such thing as fairies and they are not after you."

"But Lila said she saw them."

"And you believe everything your sister tells you? She's just tricking you again Isabelle."

"Oh, but that's mean."

Gosh I cant believe that we are related sometimes, Isabelle sure isn't the brightest star in the sky that's for sure, and I'm going to have to have a long talk with Lila when we get back about telling her sister these stories. Fairies really? And they're out to get her? Just thinking about it gives me a headache, God was really testing me by giving me these two for sisters. As we arrived to the garden I could see why Isabelle had been so distraught. Everything was destroyed, a complete and utter mess. I walked over to examine some of the plants and could see nothing was salvageable. All this years hard work and last years was gone. In a matter of a few hours. Isabelle had sat down next to her prized Japanese cabbage plant and was crying, so I walked over to her and hugged her. She had paid over $40 for that plan and now it was bug food. I remember her telling me about it the day she brought the little plant home from town how she was going to grow it and turn it into sauerkraut for the food competitions this year and beat Gertrude. How could one man really come along and make such a mess of everything? It's not like I sent him to end the war just pull weeds and water plants. It's like trouble just follows him around.

"I'll stay here and help you clean up then you can come back to the house and help me fix supper."

"What are we having?"

"Beef stew."

"Can I put arsenic in Joe's?"

"No Isabelle."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"But Kath.."

"Isabelle Marie Roberts, I said no and that is final."

Isabelle, sullen, quietly agreed and addressed it no further as they worked. After a few minutes.

"You know you will have to forgive him."

Shocked that her sister would even suggest such a thing Isabelle started to interrupt, but Kathleen interjected," You will Isabelle I will talk to Joe and get him to apologize and pay for the damages."

Quietly," Alright."

"And just for your information, just because Lila is rebelling and acting up doesn't give you the right too, you may be 18 now, but I am your guardian and I'm only looking out for you. This place is rough and mean and not a easy place for women. I have had to learn that a lot quicker than you two have and I hope to keep it that way. After Pa and Ma died I had to grow up real quick and take care of two human beings and figure out how to survive out here with no ones help. That's how I've tried to raise ya'll. To be able to survive out here without a husband. I know that goes against how everyone else believes, but I believe that it is better this way."

Isabelle held her head down as she listened, Kathleen could see tears streaming down her face. Kathleen lifted her face took look into her sisters eyes." I love you and Lila so much, I would do anything to protect you, you know that right?"

"Of course Kathleen, it's just sometimes you forget how to be our sister. You just get all serious and lose yourself in trying to take care of us and stop being fun."

"I never thought of it like that, I promise to try to be a better sister to you two ok? You just remind me ever so often ok?"

Kathleen took her sister into her arms and they hugged for what seemed like forever until Kathleen broke the silence.

"Well this garden won't clean itself up and if we hurry we might still be able to get some plants this year."

With a smile Isabelle replied," Alright, hey Kath? How do you think Lila and Joe are doing?"

"Alright Joe now all we have to do here is shovel out the old hay and replace it and feed and water the chickens. Oh and remember to lock the gate back when you enter and exit. They are some tricky little hens in here."

As Lila threw a shovel to Joe and they started working Joe studied Lila. He hadn't really noticed her before like he had her sisters, but to be only 15 she was quite beautiful. She had a small frame that was still developing but she had some curves. She had her red hair in 2 braids that fell a little past her shoulders. She in her rebellion to Kathleen was wearing a torn pair of pants and a green button up shirt with a pair of red boots. Lila had turned to cross to the other side of the pen when she snatched Joe's hat from his head and put it on herself. Joe only looked up and smiled at her then got back to work.

I had hoped that by taking his hat he might chase me to get it back. But he didn't he just smiled at me. That smile god I love his smile. Everything about him just gets me. I've never felt like this before about anyone. Although I've never really been around any men either except the few times I've snuck into the saloon when Kathleen had sent me to town, but we won't mention that. There is just something different about Joe, he doesn't see me as just some kid like others had. It's like he actually see's me. He's kind and such a gentleman and just siigghhh so handsome and well just perfect. I can see his muscles flexing from underneath his shirt while he works. I really wish he would just take it off. Hmm maybe I could cause him to have to take it off but what can I do. Oopps he caught me staring, act natural act natural. Oh that smile again, that smile could make anyone lady just melt into his arms. I wonder what it would feel like in his arms, to have him hold me with those arms and to just be wrapped up. And to kiss him, I bet he's a great kisser too.

"Lila are you ok over there?"

Dadnabit I've been daydreaming. "Uh yeah sorry I just got distracted." Great now he's laughing at me.

"How about you go get us some water and I'll finish up in here ok?"

"Ok that sounds good."

"Oh that Lila, I think I'm making her nervous. Well now I'll just go get the fresh hay and bring it in here and we'll be done" Joe walked out to go look in the barn for the fresh hay. He finally found it after a couple of minutes and as he was walking back with a barrel of hay stacked on the cart he heard a scream.

"Oh no not again."

"WHO LEFT THE CHICKEN PEN OPEN!"

Upon arriving to check in on Lila and Joe I happen upon the hens scattered around the yard being chased by a fox it is evident that several hens have already been killed and Lila or Joe are no where to be seen.

"Isabelle run inside quick and get me my shot gun."

Isabelle took off inside as I searched for the 2 lovebirds.

"I swear if they are off somewhere being all lovey-dovey I will hang them by their toe nails."

Just as I finished that sentence Joe came running up with his horse and buggy full of hay and from the other corner came Lila with a pail of water.

"Which one of ya'll left the pen open we have a fox lose on the hens?"

"It was closed when I left it Kath."

"Joesph..."

Just as I was about to strangle Joe Isabelle arrived with my gun. Joe tried to take it from me saying that this was no job for a woman. But I quickly informed him that he hadn't been able to do any job so far and not to try me.

"Let me show you Joe how a real woman handles a gun."

I took aim at the fox that was running after my prized hen behind the wagon. I fired once and hit it directly in the chest, then took a second shot to the head just to make sure. I must admit to secretly wishing the fox was Joe.

Lila made the first move to start gathering up the dead hens as I walked over to a wide mouth Joe.

"What is it? Never seen a lady shoot?"

Joe only shook his head. I was extremely annoyed by this time so I took his bottom jaw in my hand and shoved his mouth closed and went over to Lila.

"We lost 11 hens Kath."

"11? We only had 20 to begin with."

"I'm really sorry ladies. Ya'll have been so kind to me and I'm causing more trouble for you."

"You are just noticing.."

Joe winced at Kathleen's comment and started moving to pick up the dead fox.

Kathleen took Lila aside and whispered in her ear," I don't care where ya'll go or what ya'll do just . AWAY from MY home and farm."

"Kath he's not meaning to just give him a chance."

"I am Lila, I'm not shooting him. Just get him away from here. Take him and just leave. Be back before sundown but GO NOW."

"Ok sis. Joe let me take you to my favorite fishing spot."

Joe looking over to where Lila was standing. She was dragging her boot along the dirt as she spoke. Joe looked over to where Kathleen stood staring him down with the most hate filled glare he had ever seen. If looks could kill he would be dead right now. Not wanting to cause more trouble Joe hurried to Lila's side as she grabbed her cane pole's and line. Joe grabbed Cochise and they were off.

Nervously Isabelle approached Kathleen from behind as she dug a grave for the chickens, Isabelle started to speak, but before she could utter a word," Don't talk to me, just go away."

"But sis.."

"I said to GO!"

Isabelle turned and walked toward the house, but before she went in she looked out at her sister. She could have sworn she saw tears.

**LATER THAT EVENING AROUND 7PM**

Joe and Lila had just got home and everyone was washing up for dinner. Everyone had a smile on their face and were swapping apologies and stories of the day, except for Kathleen. As Kathleen walked over to the stove to get the pot of stew Joe approached her.

"Look Kathleen I'm truly and deeply sorry for all the damages I've caused you today. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and if you don't forgive me I understand why. I promise that I will pay for the damage and then some. You and your family have done so much for me already. " The girls at the table stared at the two holding their breath, waiting to see what Kathleen would say.

Kathleen turned around and looked at Joe. She could see the hurt in his eyes and just how truly sorry he was. "It's alright Joe, I forgive you, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to insist you stay with us a few more days to help with the repairs." With that the household erupted in cheers and hugs.

"Ok ok everyone settle down. Isabelle and I have worked hard on this stew and everyone is going to sit down and enjoy this as a family." Kathleen served everyone with a smile and Lila and Joe shared their story of the fishing trip. They laughed and for the first time in a long time there was happiness at the dinner table.

After dinner Isabelle was sitting on the settee reading a book to Joe and Lila, as Kathleen washed up the dishes. A knock came at the door. No one heard it at first but it was persistent and grew louder. Everyone stared at the door for a few seconds as Kathleen made her way over. As she opened the door there stood 2 men looking back with worry and determination in their eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want here?"

The oldest one removed his hat when he spoke," I'm sorry to have bothered you tonight Ma'am. I'm Adam Cartwright, and this is my brother Hoss Cartwright. We have been looking for our younger brother and have followed his tracks here. We we're wondering if you might have seen him."

Kathleen opened the door the rest of the way to reveal the others on the settee. A smiling Joe waved over to his brothers," Hey brothers it's about time."

**_Well I hope you like it and as usual please review and if you like PM with some ideas for how Adam and Hoss with react to Joe and the girls._**


	5. First Meetings

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this chapter. Sisters and Brothers has just passed 600 views I'm so excited and happy that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please keep reviewing and sharing your comments and your likes and dislikes. Here we get a look inside Kathleen, Adam's and Hoss's heads for a bit. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Kathleen's POV**

"Joe?"

"Yeah it's me."

Adam and Hoss entered quickly half running over to their brother. After checking him out for themselves ,"Have you been here all this time? We've been looking everywhere for you the past few days."

"Yeah after I got shot I came across this place, and they took me in. The doctor said it was mostly a flesh wound and I should make a full recovery. I even was allowed to get up and help out around here today." Myself and my sisters just glared at him with his wordage of 'help'.

Noticing our glares Joe sat himself up straighter and began to shift around nervously.

"Joseph... Something tells me there's more to this than you are letting on."

Joe started to speak but was interrupted by Isabelle who was still holding a grudge.

"He destroyed my garden, and got 11 of our hens killed." Joe closed his eyes and sank into the settee slowly. Adam's eyes lit up with anger.

"You Did What?"

"Uh he ha well... You see Adam," Joe rose slowly out of the settee and started backing away slowly as Adam furiously approached him. I couldn't just sit here and watch Adam beat his injured brother to death, and besides if he lived then he would be stuck here even longer. And his brothers might stay as well. Ugh why must I justify everything.

Running over in-between the two," Hang on there good sir, now as much as Joe probably deserves this."  
"Hey wait just a minute," I turned to him," Just shut up or I'll move out of the way."

Turning back to Adam, who was annoyed at me as much as his brother," You can't just start hitting him."

Crossing his arms," And why not little miss."

Did he just call me little miss? Oh hell no." Excuse me?"

"Your excused now move." He grabbed my arm to move me out of the way. Does he really think that just because he's a man he can come into MY home and order me around and beat up my guest. This man has another thing coming for him.

"Take your arm off of me sir."

"I said to move." He stepped closer to me and put his face right up to mine. I could see the determination in his eyes. Obviously this man has never had anyone stand up to him, or at least not a lady.

So like any good lady should I took a step toward him and stuck my face up to his and set that same determined stare on him. I seriously do not like this man.

"And I said to leave him alone. He is a guest in MY home and so are you so unless you want to be thrown out I say you might want to step down big boy."

He just looked at me. Obviously he has never been in this situation before.

Isabelle, Lila, and Hoss had worried looks in their eyes. Isabelle and Lila knew how stubborn I could be and could tell I wasn't about to back down. I assume Hoss knew that his brother wouldn't either. Joe stood behind me feeling guilty for putting me in this situation.

"Now look here Kathleen your just a little lady and you have no business getting into a fight with.."

"Shut your mouth Joe and get out."

"But Kathleen..?"

"Joseph do as she told you. Hoss you take the young ladies out of here so Ma'am and I can have a word, she obviously doesn't know her place in this world."

Isabelle and Lila's face turned white with shock. They looked to me with worry in their eyes for approval to leave and I gave them a nod without ever breaking my stare down with Adam.I could hear them whisper to each other how that man was going to get it big time. Don't worry sisters he will. Hoss led them out with a reluctant Joe following. Now it was just me and Mister to big for his britches.

With as much sarcasm as I could muster," Well now good Sir where would like to begin on your "How a Lady Should behave Bull' I'm just dying to hear what you come up with." While speaking I crossed over to the settee and gracefully sat down.

His face turned up with annoyance and I could see dimples appear as his mouth twitched. This is the first time I really got a good look at him. To be so disrespectful and rude he was quite handsome. Wait why did I say that. I cannot think that this pig was handsome.

"Where should I even begin. Joseph is my brother and you had no right to intervene with how I choose to punish him. Let alone I was punishing him for what he had done to You."

"If I wanted him punished I would have done it myself."

"You can't go around punishing strangers."

"He's not a stranger he's my guest."

"You're a WOMAN, and no older than 17."

Standing up," I'm 23 thank you very much and what does any of this have to do with me being a woman."

"Women can't punish a man it's not right. It's about as right as a woman living by herself."

"My sister's and I have lived here by ourselves with out any help for 5 years. We do just fine and it isn't yours or anyone's business how we choose to live."

"Well I'm making it my business,, you and your sisters will return to the Ponderosa with us tomorrow."

I stomped my way over to him." Just who do you think you are to tell me how to live."

"Its not safe out here for a lady to be alone, let alone 3."

"I know how to shoot and protect myself and my sisters."

"What would you have done if Joe had been a robber or a murderer. You just invited him in not knowing who or what he was."

"He was wounded what did you expect me to do. I wont turn away a hurt person."

Rolling his eyes," See that's what makes it so dangerous, women don't think, that's why they need a man."

"I can think just fine and in that case I would have handled myself just fine. Men are just rude selfish pigs. And I don't need a man" I turned away and crossed my arms. And let out an exasperated sigh I've never been so mad before, I can literally feel my blood boiling." I feel sorry for your wife being married to you must be awful."

Adam rolled his eyes again," I don't have a wife and stop throwing a temper tantrum. If you want to fight with me than do it like a man, not a child." He grabbed my shoulders and forced me around to face him.

"But I'm a woman remember." I refuse to look at this man in the face.

"Stop acting like a child," He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to look in his eyes. His hand was a bit cold and his deep brown eyes were serious, but I could see they held more than he cared to share. " Understand this Kathleen you and your sisters will go with us back to the Ponderosa until better arrangements can be made. I will not have your death on my conscious. And stop being angry, anger doesn't belong on such a beautiful young face as yours."

I noticed him hesitate for a moment. His hand still rested on my shoulder and the other under my chin forcing me to look at his face. Which I hate to admit is not a bad view. He seemed to be studying me for a moment before he bent down and.. kissed me? His kiss was soft but seemed to hold such meaning. It shocked me and I tried to step back but his hold was strong, and before I knew it I was kissing him back. His soft lips against mine a beautiful feeling that drove all the anger and frustration away . As I began to kiss him back his hold shifted, his hand that was holding my shoulder moved down my back to pull me closer to his body, I shuttered for a second adjusting to the feeling. Next his hand under my chin moved to hold the back of my neck, he manipulated our lips together in such a way that left me completely helpless to his will. The kiss began to change from soft to more passionate as my arms found their way around his neck, but we were soon interrupted by a knock on the door and Hoss's voice. Adam was the first to break the spell. He looked down at me with utter confusion on his face. We broke apart awkwardly and stood there staring at each trying to figure out what had just happened. A second knock came with another shout from Isabelle.  
"Is everything ok in there Kath?"  
"You haven't done went an' killed each other in there have ya?"

Adam found his voice first and managed to sound completely normal." Everything is fine Hoss, we've reached an agreement."

An agreement sure that's what that was. He didn't seem to want to talk about it an neither did I. Just then the door opened and Hoss and Isabelle entered first looking around noticed our awkwardness. "Is everything ok?"

I looked at Adam and he quickly took charge," Everything is fine," He looked at Isabelle and Lila," Tomorrow you 3 will be going with us back to the Ponderosa. It is not safe for you to be out here all alone."

Lila quickly angered by this," You can't tell us what to do. We were just fine here before you and will be just fine after."

"I can and I am, now you need to watch your mouth little lady before I show you how I handle children that don't know how to respect there elders."

"But Kathleen you cant let him do this."

"You will do as Adam tells you and we will go with them. But trust me this isn't a permanent thing." I addressed that ending toward Adam, to remind him that just because we..kissed. Didn't mean I forgot everything.

Hoss and Joe only looked at one another then back to Adam who nodded.

"Well it's been a long day and everyone is exhausted I'm sure so let's head to bed. Since we don't have any extra beds Hoss and Adam can sleep in the barn, Joe you can have the settee after Isabelle changes your dressings. Girls back to our usual bed."

After everyone was in bed and asleep I turned over and started thinking. How did a heated argument turn into a passionate kiss. And what would have happened if Hoss hadn't interrupted. I touched my lips and remembered how Adam's lips felt against mine, I shivered again. Come on Kath what are you doing. You don't feel anything for that man who is forcing you from your home. I'm to tired to think about this, besides tomorrow is going to be hell on earth.

**Adam's POV**

As I lay here thinking back on the events of today I find my head spinning. What kind of mess has Joe got himself into now. Pa is going to have my hide tomorrow when I bring these girls home with us. But I can't leave them here by themselves, to many things could happen to a lady out here by herself. And that Kathleen. She is a firecracker. I can tell she knows how to handle herself like a proper lady, but being out here by herself in charge has changed her, and not for the better. She has became to headstrong. But I have to admit I have great respect for her. And the way her emerald eyes shine when she's angry, they have this glow. And her little nose kind of scrunches up. I smiled to myself. She is a very beautiful woman. I still don't know why I kissed her though. It just happened, but why of all times to kiss her in the middle of a heated argument. But I was surprised, she kissed me back. Adam chuckled to himself, I just wonder how far it would have went had Hoss not knocked. Come on Adam you must get better control of yourself. Pa had taught you better than this, I've had plenty enough talks with Pa about how to treat a lady.

"Adam?"

Hoss must still be awake." Yeah Hoss?"

"What do ya think of these lil' ladies?"

"I suppose they are alright, I haven't had the chance to speak to Isabelle or Lila yet, but Lila seems to have quite the attitude on her."  
"Oh she does Adam you should have heard the way she was a talkin' when you and Ms. Kathleen was inside talkin'."

"Oh really. Well I'm sure we will have a talk before we get back to the Ponderosa, and then Pa can get ahold of her."

"She is quite smitten with little Joe."

Lila? Smitten with Joe? No wonder she was all over him when we got here. Joe and I will have to have a talk tomorrow. He has been in a house alone with 3 women I can only imagine, no I don't want to imagine what he has been doing for 3 days while being bed ridden.

"How old is Lila?"

"15."

"She's only a child."

"Yeah but Joe is only 21 himself."

"Pa will sure have his hands full when we get home."

"Adam, what do you think he is going to say when we bring them back?"

"I don't want to think about it right now Hoss, but it won't be good I can tell you that."

I put my hat back over my eyes and tried to go to sleep, I was going to need all my strength for tomorrow.

**Hoss's POV**

I think Adam went to sleep, but I'm sure what he said was right, Adam's usually always right 'bout things. I cain't sleep cause my minds a wonderin' bout all the stuff that happened today. It started like it had the past few days with Adam an' I out lookin' for Joe. Somehow we ended up findin' lil bro stayin' with 3 ladies. Little Joe sure cause get himself into some strange situations, but this is one of the biggist so far. Kathleen seems pretty nice. But I must admit to fancyin' her little sister Isabelle. See when Adam and Kathleen shooed us out Isabelle was a mighty worried for her sister. So I tried to calm her down and we got to talkin'.

_**Flashback**_

_"Oh I do hope Kathleen can contain her temper."_

_I could tell she was nervous because she had her dress all wadded up in her hand and she was biting her lip. I hated to see such a pretty lil lady all worked up so I took a risk and placed my hand on her shoulder. My big ole hand swallowed up her little shoulder," Now don't you go to worrin' yourself miss. I'm sure Adam will take care of everything."_

_She smiled at me, I could have looked at her smile all day, it was one of those half smiles that made her hazel eyes shine. I always did love hazel eyes._

_"I sure hope your right. Oh I've been rude my name is Isabelle."_

_"I'm Hoss."_

_She looked at me confused. "Horse?"_

_I laughed this was a common question," No Hoss."_

_She giggled, the cutest sound I had ever heard," Oh silly me."_

_We talked about a little of everything. When Adam and Kathleen started yelling especially loud she crouched in my arms and I held her. She told me she hated fighting. Afterwords everything got real quiet and she told me that was a bad sign. I agreed. So I got up._

_"Check the windows Hoss, Oh I do hope they didn't go and kill each other."_

_"Oh don't you worry your pretty little self."_

_"Hey Hoss what's going on the yelling just stopped?"_

_"I don't know little brother that's what I'm trying to find out."_

_I peeked through the window and that's when I saw it. Adam and Kathleen kissing, and not one of those little kisses either, no wrapped up in each others arms passionately kissing each other's brains out. I gasped and quickly closed the shutter back. Joe noticed," What did you see?"__ He reached for the shutter but I quickly knocked on the shutter hoping to warn to the two. When Joe opened it they were apart so I guess they heard it._

_"Is everything ok in there Kath?" Isabelle walked up to the door and nervously reached for the handle. I walked up beside her and placed my hand on hers and gave her a reassuring smile._

_" You haven't done went an' killed each other in there have ya?"  
We opened the door and went in together with Joe bringing in Lila. I noticed Kathleen was still out of breath, Adam must have done a number on the little gal. I looked around to the others and no one else seemed to notice I'll have to make sure that they don't I don't want Adam to get a bad reputation and Joe would never let him live it down. I'll just discuss it with him later and get to the bottom of it._

I turned over to look at Adam, he was done asleep, I guess I'll confront him about his little thing with Kathleen later. I am mighty tuckered out. I can't wait to show Isabelle the Ponderosa tomorrow. Pa will be so surprised.

**Please review or PM me with your thoughts on Chapter 6 and any ideas you might want to see in future chapters.  
Chapter 6 we will be meeting Ben and as Adam said I can only imagine what he will think when his boys bring home not 1 but 3 GIRLS!**


	6. Watch Out Boys

**I'm sorry for the delay guys, I've been having a hard time writing. This isn't what I had planned for Chapter 6 but it's what came to me at midnight last night, and I stayed up all night trying to finish it. I would like to say a special thanks to islaboe for her help on writing this, and a huge thank to everyone who has read this story so far. I'm sorry that I said last time that Ben would be making his appearance in this chapter,but he isn't. :( If everything goes how I want it to in this story Our ladies will get to meet Ben next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter though.**

Isabelle awoke this morning full of energy. Last night had been great and she just couldn't wait to see the boys this morning. She had it all planned out, she would cook a big breakfast for everyone this morning before they started packing. She could tell that Kathleen and Lila were furious last night, and knowing her sister's they would be plenty of fights today, add on a long trip and it's the perfect recipe for disaster. Isabelle wanted to surprise everyone this morning so she got up quietly, Lila was right on the edge so Isabelle shifted up so she could crawl over Lila. As Isabelle reached the edge her foot caught on Lila's dress and pulled her and Lila down onto the floor. As they tumbled down Isabelle landed bottom first mostly breaking her fall and Lila landed on Isabelle crossways only seconds later.

"Aw what the hell Is..." Isabelle tackled Lila to the floor covering her mouth as Kathleen grumbled and turned away from the door. Lila very pissed at this moment, bit Isabelle's hand. Isabelle jerked away and smacked Lila in the back of the head. Lila totally enraged at this moment tackled Isabella and started throwing punches at Isabelle who kept rolling and jerking on Lila's braids to avoid the punches. All the while the girls rolled closer and closer to the door an stairs. At one point Isabelle managed to escape her sister's hold and make a run for the door, she got to the first step when in a shushed voice," Oh no you don't," Lila ran into her from behind tackling her once again, they both fell head first tumbling over one another down the stairs landing in a heap on tangles. All the noise woke Joe who groggily rose to complain what the noise was to find 2 half naked girls fighting behind him. Joe was at first shocked but decided that instead of interrupting his early morning show, he would watch to see what the outcome was, he betted $5 on Lila. Lila and Isabelle continued to roll around and get in the occasional punch, until Lila finally managed to pin Isabelle with her leg pulled up over Lila's head while she straddled Isabelle's back. Joe watched from the settee chuckling to himself.

"Okay OKAY, I give you win Lila. Now let me go please."

Feeing satisfied with herself, Lila freed Isabelle, and rolled off unknowingly flashing Joe, Isabelle got up, dusted herself off and shoved Lila down. Before another fight could begin Joe made himself known.  
"Nice show you ladies put on for me, but I would rather enjoy both of ya'll company instead of ya'll ripping one another to shreds."

"You saw that?"

"Yep, oh and nice underwear Lila, pink suits you." Joe flashed a wink at a very blushed Lila.

"Well I was planning on doing this alone but since both of you are up now you can help me."

Both Joe and Lila looked at Isabelle with concerned looks of what we did just get ourselves into.

"Help with what?"

"I want to make a big breakfast for everyone. To welcome our guest and the beginning of our new life." Isabelle beamed a bright smile at them while she searched their faces for a reaction.

"Aw Izzy you don't have to do that for me, but I'm honored." Joe strode over to Isabelle and put his arm around her shoulder and flashed one of his to die for half smiles.

"Oh not for your silly, for your brothers."

Joe's face fell as did his arm as Lila giggled.

"Well sis, where should we begin?" Isabelle broke out into a grin as she explained her plan.

Later that morning Kathleen awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee flowing in from the kitchen. It was a pleasant way to wake up she thought as she laid there thinking of the previous night. The only thing that she could of was Adam Cartwright kissing her.

Why can't I get that man out of my head. He was so rude and demanding and UGHH just the thought of him makes my blood boil, and yet I can't get the feeling of his soft, sweet lips caressing mine, and his tongue ... WHAT AM I DOING?! Kathleen turned over to lay on her stomach and covered her head with the pillow. No matter what she did she could not get that sensation out of her mind. I wonder if he is thinking the same thing, he never did mention it again last night. Well I'm not going to bring it up, I'm going to pretend it never happened, because to me it didn't. If he thinks he can just waltz into my life and force me to abandon everything I know and move out into some strange place with people I've only known for a few days and then he can kiss me and make me accept it he has another thing coming to him. Wait, is that burning? O dear Lord Isabelle's going to set the house on fire again.

Kathleen jumped out of bed and began to search around to find her dress and stockings, She had stripped down to nothing to wash herself off when the door swung open by a Mr. Adam Cartwright. Adam began to speak until he noticed the naked maid in front of him which he had just coincidently made out with the night before in the middle of a heated argument in which he was ready to strangle the lady.

I had heard the door open and figured it was my sisters until a deep voice spoke out and I looked up and just guess who it was, Yep Adam. I screamed at him to get out but he didn't move. I had grabbed the sheet off the bed to cover myself up. "Will you get out of here? LIKE NOW!"

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the room was Kathleen's naked body, she had her back turned to me, but as soon as she heard the door closed she whipped around and for a few measly seconds I got a full look at her body. She was breathtaking. Her curves were more defined that what her dress showed. The deep curve of where her hips dipped into her waist was the perfect hour glass shape. I didn't get to study to much more details, because she screamed and covered herself. At that moment I noticed she hadn't brushed her hair so she still had her adorable bed head.

Adam stood there for a moment looking at me," Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, your sister's went out of their way to put this together and it would be a shame for you to be late." Adam tipped his hat and started for the door. Just before he reached the door he turned back toward me with a sly grin on his face," Oh and your giving me mixed signals, last night you were all over me and now your telling me to go away. You should really make up your mind Kathleen."

I grabbed the closest thing to me which just happened to be a old lamp and toss it at him, sadly he was quick to dodge and ducked out the door just before it closed.

I heard her yelling a string of swear words that would make a sailor blush as I walked down the staircase, laughing to myself. The others had heard the loud crash and were now looking to me for answers. Joe being the most curious and bravest to ask spoke first." So you 2 don't get along very well do ya'll?"

"She's just rash, and too bold and outspoken for her own good."

"So that's why she threw a lamp at you?"

I had to snicker to myself," I just don't think I was the first person she wanted to see this morning since I'm forcing her to leave her home, and I've put her back in her place, and taken over her job as being head of the household."

"We'll see about that Adam, my sister's and I won't stand for you just taking over our lives. You think you've seen my sister mad, oh let me tell you; you have no Idea what you're dealing with, she'll make you pay we'll all make you pay, and when she does you will regret the day you ever crossed the Robert's family." With that Lila stormed out of the house, Adam's patience was wearing thin with this girl, Kathleen must have been to busy to teach this girl proper manners and respect.

"Come on Adam, remember ta count." Hoss placed a firm hand on Adam's shoulder, he didn't want to see his brother go after a child and lose him temper, it could end up badly for both of them. Hoss could only imagine a mad Adam an those 3 girls all fire up an' a walloping on him. In all truth Hoss didn't know who would win that fight, but it wasn't one he wanted to see. Pushed to his limits Adam stormed off after Lila.

"Oh dear, Hoss you don't think she'll hurt him do ya?" Isabelle had walked over to Hoss who was sitting at the dining room table, she had a hand on Hoss shoulder and one crossed over her heart in silent prayer.

"Lila hurt Adam? Nahh ya have nuthin' ta worry 'bout Is, Adam knows how ta handle hisself."

Joe casually walked over to where Hoss and Isabelle stood with his drink in hand," I wouldn't go sellin' yourself short now Hoss, Lila knows how to handle her own, I speak from experience, I wouldn't put it past her to give Adam a run for his money."

"Ya willin' ta bet on it Little Joe?"

"$5"

"$5 it is Joe."

"Are ya'll seriously bettin' on my little sister being able to take your brother?"

Hoss looked a little ashamed once Isabelle confronted him, but that was soon forgotten when Adam half carried half dragged a kicking, screaming, biting ,punching, swearing Lila in. He had her thrown over his shoulder, but with all her movement he kept readjusting. His eyes were set and he had his lips pursed in a line.

"YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW ADAM, YOU YELLOW BELLIED SON OF A BI... OW YOU ARE HURTING ME, SO HELP ME WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! DAMN YOU,, I DAMN YOU TO ROT IN HELL FOR THIS! YOU SICK BASTARD YOU! UGHHHH PUT ME DOWN! Every time Adam took a step forward Lila would shift and knock him two steps back. At one point she managed to twist around enough to land a solid hard punch to Adam's cheekbone, a hit even his brothers felt. By the time Adam got Lila over to the settee he was bruised and scratched and very, VERY pissed off. Adam forcibly threw Lila against the settee and when she stepped up he grabbed her by the arm and held her in place as he spoke.

"Now you listen good Lila, I have had it up to here with you. Now if you were my sister you would have been delt with years ago and never gotten away with half the stuff I have seen you get away with recently. I would have tanned you good and then my Pa would have tanned you. You wouldn't have been able to sit right for a month. But you are not my sister, I am however going to punish you for this instant here. Now a young lady, or decent human being would not use the language I have heard you use today. It is completely ridiculous that you would put that much of a fight. I didn't even go out there to fight with you, but you have pushed me to it. You need to learn to respect your elders and watch your tongue or one day someone will watch it for you big time."

"You can do shit to me Adam, you are just some ass who showed up last night and decided to take over our lives and..." Before she could finish Adam had bent her over his knee and was tanning her hide big time.

Isabelle, Hoss, and Joe looked on in complete shock, no one daring to speak, much less if they knew what to say in the first place. Isabelle had never seen her sister act so rudely to anyone and she had no idea where Lila had learned such language. Isabelle couldn't stand to watch her sister so she buried her face into Hoss's shoulder and he placed his hand on top of hers.

After Adam finished, which was when Lila finally stopped struggling so, he sat her up. Tears were running down her face which was red with embarrassment almost as red as her hair.

"Now if you ever act the way you just did or speak that way again, I will not hesitate to repeat this process again do you understand me?" When she ignored him he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him," I said do you understand me?"

"You take your hands off my sister this instant!" Everyone turned to look at where the voice had came from. Halfway down the staircase stood an angry Kathleen with a shotgun in hand.

"Put that thing away and leave us be, I am trying to teach your sister a thing or two about respect."

In an even more flat serious tone," I said to let her go, Now." This time she aimed the gun at Adam.

"You are not seriously going to shoot that at anyone so come down here and you can have a word with her after I am done."

"I'll give you to the count of 3 to release her before I shoot."

"Kathleen, you need to get ahold of yourself and stop spoiling her..."

"1"

"You know she would never have gotten this bad if you would have actually punished her to teach her right from wrong over the years."

Hoss and Joe sat at the dining room table looking back and forth from Kathleen to Adam. "Who do you think is going to win this argument Hoss?"

"I don't know Joe, but I'd put my money on Kathleen, she has the gun, and looks mighty riled up."

"Is that a bet?"

Both brothers shared glances and shook on it. " Are ya'll really betting again? I can't believe you two." Isabelle smacked them both.

"I have handled her my way, she never was this bad till you came along and decided to kidnap us, 2"

"I'm not kidnapping you, I'm protecting you!"

"You have pissed me off past the point of no return 3." With that she fired, It hit right beside Adam's feet which made him jump. Lila smiled at him slyly, thinking she had got her way.

"Hey watch it with that thing, It isn't a toy Kath." The normally cool and calm Cartwright was growing more and more concerned by the second. He had just stuck a stick in a hornets nest and after she fired 2 more shots at him, one which went through his shirt he gave up. Punishing Lila wasn't worth getting killed over." Fine here take her, I was just trying to help you, but no do it your way witch." Adam released Lila who ran to Kathleen who was walking over to meet up with Adam.

"Thanks sis you really showed him. I knew you wouldn't let him get me and take us to that Pandaroasta thing." Lila was grinning ear to ear. Kathleen only looked at her for a minute, then to Adam who was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed and a hate filled glare to go along.

"First off you do need to watch your mouth little lady and the way you treat people, Second you all need to get packed for our trip to the Cartwright's. If we want to make it before nightfall we need to leave out as soon as possible."

Looking seriously shocked and angered that her sister is giving in to Adam's demands," Wait you're still making us go? But we won? Why are you letting that PIG tell us what to do? HE can't make us go Kathleen? You are just like the rest of them My own Sister is betraying me!"

Kathleen already at the edge of her temper took one step and looked Lila dead in the eyes and with a scarily calm voice," Now you listen here Lila, no one is forcing anything. I am not betraying you, if you remember I just saved your hide from him. I do have to agree with him though, that it isn't the safest out here for us, maybe it would do us some good to go stay with them for a little while just to regroup..." Adam was surprised to see Kathleen agreeing with him and admitting it in public, although she did say it like she was chewing on vinegar rolls. Lila quickly interrupted Kathleen, she got right up in her sisters face," Oh now you agree with him huh sis? What is he paying you to say this," No reply from Kathleen but a grim face, her mouth was set in a hard line but as Lila continued to talk the corner began to twitch a little." OH maybe he isn't paying you in money, but maybe ya'll have teamed up. Yeah teamed up on me, what are ya'll like a thing now, do you like him Kath. Maybe he is even letting you sleep with him. Oh I can see it now my big sister the little mistress for the mighty Cartwright's.." Before she could even finishing saying it Kathleen swung back and slapped Lila across the face hard. Lila fell down from the force of the slap, she just sat there stunned that her sister had actually slapped her. Lila looked up at Kathleen with tears in her eyes. Kathleen only looked down with a blank stare. After a few seconds Kathleen bent down and grabbed Lila up by the wrist and brought her up to her face," Now you are going to get her ass up stairs and start packing everything you will need. The you will bring your bag downstairs and sit it by the door an go outside and hook up the wagon. You will do all this without so much as a word to anyone besides me. Do you understand?" Lila for the first time was actually afraid of her sister, so she nodded.

Coldly," Good." Kathleen let Lila fall back down. Lila quickly picked herself up and took off upstairs.

The room was silent, and all eyes were on Kathleen. Even Isabelle was terrified of her sister, she had never seen Kathleen act like this before.

"Well what is everyone staring at? If we are to make good time we need to leave in one hour so get to it."

Without a second thought everyone scurried to get ready except Adam who only stood leaning against the wall looking at her.

After a few minutes of silence Adam spoke up first with a sly smile on his face," Well, well well, who would have ever guessed that sweet, feisty little Kathleen could be a real Bitch."

Kathleen, despite herself smiled back at him," I can be when provoked."

"Well I'll be more careful next time to avoid your bad side."

Kathleen looked over at Adam with a cocked grin," That might be the best thing to do, it's not a friendly place to be."

Then as if all the tension as sucked into her body, Kathleen reached her hand behind her neck to rub a sore spot," What happened last night?"

Adam knew where she was going with this, but decided it might be more fun to play along," What do you mean?"

Kathleen walked over to where Adam was standing, she was trying to avoid plain out saying it, but one look at Adam's smug face told her he was going to make her say it if she wanted any answers. " You know what I'm talking about."

Adam was enjoying making Kathleen uncomfortable, this was obviously a subject that she had very little experience with. He couldn't help but notice the way she was biting her lip and she had one of her hand's twisting a strand of hair. Adam decided to take a chance he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Kathleen's heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She did not like the way she felt when she was close to Adam, or even thought about it. She felt weak, helpless to him. She wanted to fight the growing warmth, or her quicken breaths. and the electricity that his touch sent through her, but she couldn't. In that moment all she could do was look up at Adam with pleading eyes, although she hated it, she wanted him to kiss her again, and never stop.

Adam saw that look, she wasn't fighting him, she wanted this as much as he did, she just didn't realize it yet, he didn't fully understand it yet either. But as much as she drove him crazy, and annoyed him to the ends of the earth. He had a strong almost uncontrollable attraction to her.

I could see him coming in to kiss me, his hand moved up my side to rest behind my neck, and I couldn't help myself but to close my eyes and meet his lips. I felt his lips brush against mine as I began to close that miniscule distant between us, when..

"Well, well what do we have here..."

**So who do you think it is? The person with the most votes is who gets to discover Adam and Kathleen. Please review on your likes and dislikes and any new ideas thank you for reading.**


	7. Away to the Ponderosa

**It's finally finished! It only took me 3 days but I present you Chapter 7. Thank you everyone for being so patient, I'm sorry for the long wait. Thank you for all the reviews I am so glad to hear from all of you and that ya'll are enjoying it. so much. Next Chapter and every one after will have the entire Cartwright family, because the girls finally meet Ben. Ya'll will also get an insight into Kathleen's past. I hope ya'll enjoy this and I will update chapter 8 as soon as I can, but for those of you that are reading The Cartwright Sister as well, I will be updating that either tonight or tomorrow morning. Thank you again.**

"Well, well what do we have here...?"

Kathleen and Adam froze, their lips barely touching, they knew exactly who's voice that was and Adam knew they array of jokes and annoyances that would come from his youngest brother's knowledge . Adam and Kathleen quickly separated awkwardly and both looked to the ground for a minute trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess. Joe stood leaning up against the living room wall with a huge grin on his face, he knew he had us right where he wanted us.  
"Joe it isn't what it looks like, I mean we don't like each other, right Kathleen?"

"Right I mean I can't stand Adam, I tried to kill him today, and have you met him?"

Joe just glanced at both of us not buying a word, as Kathleen and Adam rambled on about how much they hated each other.

"Ya'll are just so much alike, and made for each other, and ya'll don't even realize it."

In unison," Excuse me?"

"See ya'll did it again, the way ya'll argue and fight, You both have that same stubbornness and refusal to give up, neither one of you will budge an inch on anything, ya'll are perfect for each other."

Kathleen and Adam looked to Joe and then to each other processing what he had said, after a few seconds they began talking at the same time complaining, and describing why he was so wrong at what he said.

"You can't be serious Joe, me being attracted to anything like that," she glanced and motioned to Adam who stood rolling his eyes," I could never be attracted to such a pig. He's rude and bossy and controlling and shows no respect for women what so ever. How could you ever say such a thing?"

"As much as I hate to agree with her, she has a point I could never fall in love with such a pitiful excuse for a woman with so little respect and boundaries," He looked over to Kathleen who only glared at him, he noticed the way her eyes almost sparkled when she was angry, for a few seconds he found himself lost in her eyes until Joe's laughter brought him back to reality.

"I don't have time to argue with you two; I've wasted enough time on you." With that she stormed off muttering to herself as she walked upstairs.

Joe still chuckling walked over to Adam and placed a hand on his shoulder, Adam was still staring after Kathleen.

"She's something else isn't she Adam? Adam? Hey Adam the real world is over here."

"Oh uh sure Joe."

Studying his big brothers face Joe realized what he already knew and with that Joe smiled to himself and turned and started to walk to the barn. He stopped when he reached the door and turned around.

"I won't tell anyone Adam?"

Adam looked at Joe confused. It wasn't a phrase Joe said often.

"Tell about what?" Adam was being cautious; he knew how his littlest brother's mind worked. And his brother wouldn't just let something like this go without a price.

"About what I saw between you and Kathleen." Joe spoke easily, that little half smile of his never left his lips. He could tell what was happening between his brother and Kathleen. They were so attracted to each other, but their minds hadn't caught up yet. They were so alike, and they played to each other's strengths and weakness perfectly. It was only a matter of time before they realized that they were made for each other. Joe smiled again to himself.

"What are you up to Joe?"

"Oh nothing just waiting?" He laughed again and walked out.

Adam stood there for a minute before sighing and getting back to work.

"Ok is everyone all loaded up?"

Adam was on his horse Sport as he watched everyone get ready. Hoss was just finishing helping the girls get everything on the buckboard, and was now getting on Chubb. Kathleen was going to drive the buckboard with Isabelle, and Lila was going to ride double with Joe. We will have to keep a close eye on them 2.

"I think we got everything Adam."

"Isabelle did you get everything out of the bedroom?"

"I'm pretty sure sis."

"Well go check again."

This was going to be a very very long drive. Adam sighed and shook his head.

About 30 minutes later they rode out. Adam was leading with Hoss right beside him Kathleen and Isabelle were in the middle with Joe and Lila in the back. Hoss and Adam were to take turns rotating around to keep an eye out. The first 2 hours went by pretty smoothly, so we decided to take a break for lunch.

"So Adam what's the Ponderosa like?" Isabelle looked to Adam with wide curious eyes. She was helping Hoss cook their lunch of beans and pork and bread.

"Yeah what is it like, and what do you do all day?" Now Lila was curious she had calmed down a bit since Adam's 'lesson' earlier.

Adam had to smile despite himself at the girls eagerness," Well it's huge for one thing we have thousands of acres of forests, and miles of open grassland. The mountains are a sight that will take your breath away no matter how many times you have seen them. And then there's Lake Tahoe, now that's a sight to see." Adam smiled to himself describing the Ponderosa. He had helped build it; it was as much him as anything. The girls were listening intently, as Joe and Hoss took over telling stories of growing up and about Pa.

**Kathleen POV**

I could see Isabelle and Lila's eyes light up as they listened to Hoss and Joe's stories, they always had enjoyed stories, and I use to have to tell them a bedtime story every night before they would go to sleep. I smiled to myself remembering the time we all made a storybook. That was a month before the accident. We gave it to Pa and Ma for their trip, and it was one of the only things returned to us. I shut my eyes tight with the memory and willed the tears not to fall. When they did I got up and walked off toward the stream.

"I'm being such a baby, come on Kathleen, get your stuff together," I started pacing back and forth along the stream," I have to stay strong for them, I'll be damned if I show any weakness in front of Adam." I fell to my knees as the memories overwhelmed me and I cried. 5 years' worth of grief that had been held back all came out at once. I saw the day Isabelle was born, I saw Ma rocking Lila to sleep at night, and Pa taking me fishing. I saw Pa smoking his pipe in the evenings and telling me stories. I saw Ma teaching me to cook Pa's favorite pie. And I saw Ma and Pa hugging us tight and telling us they'd be back in 3 days, it was the last time I ever saw them alive. I saw myself trying to explain to a 10 year old Lila and a 13 year old Isabelle that our parents weren't coming home, And I saw the looks on my sisters' faces when they first saw our parents in their caskets at the funeral. I saw myself holding my sisters hands as the preacher spoke, and I saw myself and Isabelle dragging Lila away from my Pa's casket and holding her as they lowered him into the ground. I saw myself comforting Isabelle and Lila both for nights on end and not being able to leave home without them crying and being afraid that I wouldn't come home. The only time I cried was when I was called to the sheriff's office and asked to identify 2 bodies, it was my parents. But I only cried for a few minutes. I had to stay strong and make arrangements for my parents. I had to come up with the money. I sold our farm and all our livestock and I had to stay strong for my sisters. All these years I've stayed strong until this moment. I don't know why of all times I've decided to stop being strong, maybe it's because for the first time in 5 years I'm not fully in charge there is someone else to take care of my sisters. I don't know there's just too much going on and I'm just too much of a mess if memories and tears and heartbreak. So much so that I don't even object when I feel arms wrap around me and hold me tight. I heard the deep strong voice talk to me and tell me everything was going to be ok, but I just couldn't stop crying until I had cried it all out, and I did. And Adam sat there the entire time holding me.

Adam had seen Kathleen run off and had followed her he saw her break down and heard what she said. His heart broke when he saw this strong woman absolutely fall to pieces right before his eyes and he could only imagine what kind of grief and hurt she must be holding inside her to break her. He gave no second thought to walking over to her and grabbing her up off the ground and holding her tight trying to ease some of the pain. He didn't know if it helped her but he stayed until she finally stopped crying. Kathleen stayed quite for a few minutes before sitting back and looking at Adam, almost embarrassed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I guess there is only so much a person can take and hold in." Her hand tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry about it. Are you ok though?"

Kathleen thought about this for a moment," I think I will be."

Adam looked into her eyes trying to read her, before hesitantly asking," Do you want to talk about it; I'm a pretty good listener."

Kathleen bowed her head and took in a deep breath," Yeah I think I am ready to tell someone."

"Ok let's get the children packed up and I'll ride in the buckboard with you and we can talk."

"Ok."

Adam got up and offered a hand to Kathleen who looked up at him and smiled as she took his hand. It was like seeing each other for the first time. As they walked back Adam studied her, and the woman he saw looked like an entirely different person, she looked years younger, like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she was able to live again. Walking back into camp everyone stared at them with worried expressions.

"Well dagum Adam I done thought some wild animal had got ya, don't go runnin' off without tellin' someone where ya goin' it just ain't safe out here."

"Yeah, where did you go Kathleen, I was scared to death that someone or something had got you. We're you two together the entire time?" Isabelle looked from Kathleen to Adam with a concerned face.

"Well not entirely I just had to get away for a bit to clear my head and Adam found me and we talked. "Kathleen looked back at Adam and smiled.

Isabelle and Lila's faces fell and Joe started laughing. Lila smacked Joe who tried to stifle his laugh and went off to hook up with wagon.

A shocked Isabelle," You didn't try to kill each other?"

Kathleen giggled and hugged her very confused sister," No we can get along sometimes."

Adam cleared his throat and decided it was time everyone got moving if they were to make it back to the Ponderosa before nightfall. Pa is got to be worried sick.

"Alright everyone let's get back on the road." Adam pulled Isabelle aside," Will you ride my horse for me?"

Isabelle looked at Adam confused, "Why?"

"Your sister wanted to talk to me, so I figured I could ride with her and we could talk on the way home. If you don't mind."

Isabelle thought about it for a minute," Okey I can ride up there with Hoss then." She took off running to tell Hoss who picked her up and swung her around before putting her on Sport. Adam saw Joe flirting with Lila as she hopped up on Cochise with Joe following behind. Adam chuckled to himself_, Oh Pa you are going to have my hide when you see what I have brought home._

Adam sat next to Kathleen on the buckboard and snapped the reins to get the horse going. Kathleen sat next to him still with her eyes closed breathing deeply.

"You can begin whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready." She began her story telling Adam about her life. She told about all the happy times with her sisters, and then she got to the accident," My parents were going to visit my Grandmother who was ill in San Francisco. The stage coach they were on was robbed, or well a failed robbery. The guy was trying to rob the stage coach and he spooked the horse. They were riding by a drop off cliff and the horse got to close to the edge and they fell over." Kathleen's voice broke and she was struggling to stay together, Adam placed his hand on top of hers and gave a reassuring squeeze as Kathleen continued," The deputy came by my house the next day telling me I needed to go to town that the sheriff needed to see me and I went, I left the girls with one of the hands and followed him into town. I remember thinking about what might be wrong, but I never would have expected what I was told. He told me what happened, and I remembered hearing only half before I blacked out, I woke up later at the doctor's office where he continued. He said a group of guys on a trip to Carson City found the coach and reported it. After I had calmed down he asked me to identify the bodies. "Adam felt her tense up and the hand under his curled up into a fist. He remembered watching Inger and Marie die and the pain, but losing both your parents at the same time, and being left with no one. Kathleen's voice took on a flat emotionless tone as she relived the painful memory," I prayed harder that day then I ever have before, I prayed that when I walked into that room it wouldn't be my parents, but sure enough it was. All beaten up and still bloody, the doctor hadn't even finished cleaning them. I remember losing all touch of reality when I saw them there, like I was watching myself see them, I wasn't really there. That wasn't the worst part though; they had arrested the guy, but weren't going to charge him." Adam watched Kathleen's face twist up as she laughed coldly." He was the neighboring town's mayor's son. Did I tell you they found a bullet in my Pa? Yeah the guy shot him and they let him go. I tried everything in my power to get them to charge him but no, he walked away a free man, while I walked away arranging 2 funerals and going home to try and explain to my kid sisters that our parents were dead!" Adam jumped a little at the end when Kathleen yelled that last part. She had tears streaming down her face and was shaking as sobs wracked her body. Adam put his arm around her and held her for a few minutes. He understood everything now. Why she was so cross and had to be so tough and controlling. She had to grow up to fast and under such harsh conditions. One day a care free 18 year old, the next she has lost her parents and has to sell everything to survive and raise 2 children. It all made sense. And his family had walked in and disrupted this safe world she had made to protect her broken family and was now moving them to a unfamiliar world that she couldn't control or manage.

"I know how you feel."

Kathleen looked up at him with tear stained eyes and a broken voice, "what do you mean?"

"I've lost 3 mothers, and after my 2nd and 3rd mother's death, I had to practically raise my brothers."

They were silent the rest of the way home, a new sense of understanding and respect lay between them.

They rode into the front yard a little after 7 pm. Ben had been sitting in his chair sipping on coffee reading the newspaper. It had been 2 days since he saw Adam and Hoss and 5 days since Joe disappeared. He heard the horses come in and ran to the door afraid of what he would find. What he saw was beyond anything he could imagine. There stood his 3 boys._ Thank God_, he whispered in a silent prayer, but what he saw behind his sons stopped him dead in his tracks. There stood 3 young ladies. Adam had ordered his brothers to unload the buckboard as he crossed over to a wide mouthed Ben.

"Pa I can explain."

"Oh you better get to explaining son, Now I have seen Joe bring home quite a few girls, and on rare occasions Hoss and you, but never have all 3 of you gone missing to arrive home with 3 ladies all at once."

"Well it's a long story Pa." Adam and Ben looked over to the girls and boys as they unloaded. Hoss and Joe were showing off.

"Well Adam I have plenty of time."

**Well what did ya'll think? Please review or PM me ya'lls opinions. Oh and what would ya'll think of a separate one shot of Kathleen's story of her parents death? **


	8. Welcome to the Ponderosa

**Well here we are, Ben has met our leading ladies? And will they make an impression on him. I deeply apologize for the long wait. I have been organizing ideas and getting a big storyline together. You will see it emerge in the next few chapters. I am super excited about it and I hope you will be too. Once again thank you for all your support and reviews. I love hearing from everyone and seeing how much ya'll are enjoying my story. I have 3 big storylines planned out so we will soon get to see some action and danger and one of our stars in grave danger so keep reading to discover what will happen over the next several chapters. Chapter 9 will be a series of mini stories that will fast-forward us 3 months and open up the main story. **

Adam looked back at the girls and his brothers. How was he going to explain this, he sighed, just then like a saving grace Joe walked by with Lila and Kathleen on his arms and Hoss following behind with the bags and Isabelle. Joe stopped beside Ben and Adam with a grin on his face, Hoss led Isabelle in.

"Ya'll may want to talk but it is much too cold out for these ladies." Joe looked to the girls," Let's get you two settled in, I just know you will love it here." Kathleen tried to stop and speak to Ben, but Joe dragged her inside before she had the chance. Ben, looking on in absolute shock rolled his eyes_ what have his boys gotten themselves into this time?_ Ben, grumbling to himself followed them inside with a concerned Adam walking in after. Inside Kathleen and Isabelle were in awe of the house, everywhere they looked they were surrounded by fine furniture and high class items.

"Wow Isabelle this is nice, much nicer than anything we've been around." Lila stood checking out the guns she was particularly impressed with the rifle collection.

Ben was still waiting for an explanation. He didn't want to make a scene with the ladies in the same room it just wouldn't be respectful. They seemed to be nice well behaved ladies. He studied them from a far as his sons ran around showing them the house and getting them situated. Ben first noticed the youngest one he presumed she was the youngest, because she still had a youthful face of teenage hood. She couldn't be any older than 14 and with that red hair he could tell she was one for trouble, sort of reminded him of Joseph. She had that same mischievous light in her eyes and held herself with great confidence. Was Joe flirting with her, and she was flirting back. Well Ben could tell Joe was not lacking for attention while he was away. Joseph was being very friendly with all of the ladies, like he had known them for years. Ben crossed his arms as he leaned up against the wall next to his desk, just what had Joe been up too these past 5 days. Ben made a mental note to himself to have a word with Joseph about how one was supposed to act around ladies. Next was the quiet blonde lady who hadn't left Hoss's side since she got here. Right away he could tell that Hoss was quite smitten with her and he could tell the young lady felt the same. She held herself the way a perfect lady should with elegance and grace and that smile. Why any man could be taken with that smile and his son sure had been. Studying her some more Ben came up with a few facts. She to was still quite young, not quite as young as the other lady but still a teen none the less. The girl had an aura of innocence and pure heart with the way she looked at the world around her. She held several similarities to the other two ladies so perhaps they were related. She also reminded him of one of his sons, it just once again happened to be another perfect match. Lastly Ben found himself observing the last lady. The one that had obviously caught the attention of his most reserved eldest son. She was the eldest of the 3 but could not be much older than the other two. This one however was different. She shared qualities of the other two but was more complex. She held herself with confidence, yet she showed vulnerability. Her bright green eyes showed intelligence, but also wear like she had been through battle and had only barely escaped with her life, the scars evident in her eyes. The one thing that fascinated him the most was the way she handled herself around Adam. She portrayed a strong self-reliant girl that tried to ignore or blow off on Adam who only looked at her with annoyance and frustration. Yet ever so often he noticed her look at him with longing? Adam did the exact same thing. Ben sat down in his chair and leaned back shaking his head at the scene before him. _I sure have my work cut out for me this time._

Rising up from his chair Ben cleared his voice before speaking. "Hoss I would like you to show the ladies to their rooms upstairs, after you get them settled come back down her. Adam, Joseph we need to have a little talk." He stressed the last 2 words which made Adam and Joe both gulp in unison. Hoss leads the girls upstairs as they continually looked down to try and see what was going on, they could tell from Adam and Joe's faces that this wasn't good.

Hoss led the girls upstairs to the first 3 rooms. For now they were putting all their stuff in the first room.

"Well ladies, I do hope this will do alright fer now."

Isabelle smiled at Hoss and with a slight blush," It's perfect Hoss; we do greatly appreciate everything that your family has done for us." Lila rolled her eyes and walked toward the windows to look outside.

Hoss looked down at the floor as he blushed, it wasn't something he often did but Isabelle just seemed to bring out his softest side. As Isabelle and Hoss shared a moment Lila began to gag.

"Oh come on you two I don't want to lose my lunch." Lila walked over to Hoss and shoved him out of the door slamming the door in his face. Hoss could now hear the intense conversation going on downstairs. He really didn't want to get involved in that yet so he decided to take a detour to his room first.

"Oh Kathleen isn't it lovely here, why I can't remember the last time I saw such lovely things." Isabelle was examining the dresser and the mirror.

Kathleen wasn't paying any attention to her sister, her mind was thinking back to the ride over here with Adam. He was so kind and considerate to her today. Maybe she had been wrong about him all this time. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Noticing her sister was daydreaming Lila decided to mess with her a bit. She saw a pair of scissors on the banister next to the bed and snuck over behind Kathleen's back. Isabelle saw her and started to say something when Lila put her finger to her mouth to signal her to be quiet. Oh Isabelle hated when her sister pulled pranks, but she just couldn't betray her, besides Lila is always the one that has helped her get out of some big troubles in the past. So she shut her eyes and turned around. Lila put the scissors about 2 inches up from the trip and *SNIP* down fell the hair and around came a very angry Kathleen. Kathleen immediately noticed the scissors and upon looking down saw her hair on the floor. She put two and two together and searching for the snipped gap in her hair found it. Her mouth flew open and her temper sky rocketed.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!"

Isabelle saw that look in her sister's eyes. Kathleen was ready for war. Her eyes were alight and her nostrils flaring. Both hands were in tight fists and she stood on her toes slightly leaning forward. Lila just stood there were a smirk on her face, she knew how to control Kathleen's temper and use to do this quite often as a game. Isabelle took a few steps back and crouched down into the corner she held onto the edges of her blue dress and covered her eyes and ears.

"Awe what's the matter sis; I thought you could use a little trim with you all over Adam now days you must maintain your beauty ." Lila grinned even wider.

"You Cut My Hair."

"Yes I did."

"Why?" Kathleen seemed to drag that word out forever.

"I thought it would be fun, it was, I love seeing you all riled up."

"You little bitch."

Lila jerked her head to look at her sister with wide shocked eyes."

"What did you just call me?"

Kathleen took a step toward Lila and put her head closer to Lila's," You heard me."

Lila narrowed her eyes into slits and shoved her face at Kathleen." Say it again I dare you."

Isabelle who had been watching in the corner crouched down further," Oh dear this is about to get very bad very quickly."

"Bitch, Ba iiTch CHa." She smiled seeing the fury rise in her sister's eyes. That was all it took for Lila to take a swing at Kathleen which made contact with her sisters cheek. Kathleen fell against the wall and within seconds Lila was on top off her hitting her over and over again. Kathleen was able to get her feet in place and kick Lila off of her straight in the gut. Lila doubled over in pain with the wind knocked out of her was in a perfect position for Kathleen. She grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Lila up and took a nasty swing at her lip and nose. She let Lila fall to the ground and proceeded to dust off her dress and dab at her cheek thinking the fight was over. Lila recovered and tackled her sister from behind. Kathleen fell face first onto the corner of the table cutting into her forehead. They rolled on the ground for a bit trying to gain the upper hand. Isabelle could tell this was one of the more serious fights that her sister's had got into. Isabelle made the risky decision to request some assistance on this matter. She crawled out of the corner and avoided the swings of her sisters and ran out the door and took off down the stairs.

**At the same time**

"Well boys who would like to start explaining first?" Ben was sitting back in his chair with his pipe. He had his legs crossed and was drumming his left hand on his desk as he looked from one son to the next. Adam and Joe stood across from one another, their faces in deep concentration. Joe lifted his face as an idea hit him.

"Alright Pa I'll begin," Ben studied his son trying to predict what he was going to say. Which was a waste and Ben knew it no one could predict what Joe would do or say. Adam looked over at Joe with curiosity for he had not heard the full story either just what he had come in on.

Joe began his story of being chased and robbed by bandits and how he got shot. He went on to tell how he just barely found the girls house and how they took excellent care of him. Sometime during the story of his first day working on the farm Hoss joined them. Adam and Hoss took over explaining how they came to find him and how they had met the girls and convinced them to leave with them. After they finished all was silent as Ben contemplated what had been said.

Adam spoke up first," So you see Pa we couldn't just leave them out there by themselves."

"Of course you could have. Didn't you say they had been out there on their own for 5 years. Obviously they could be self-sufficient."

"But Pa they're just women, you was the one that always was a tellin' us that we was suppose ta look out fer 'em and help out. This was just our way of helpin'."

"And just what did they think about your helping them?" Ben raised his eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

All 3 of their faces dropped at this as they remembered the first night and the fight that had erupted between Adam and Kathleen over this same matter.

"Well they didn't quite agree at first, but they have come around." Ben just shook his head, deep down he knew his boys were right, but he just didn't think he was ready to handle a situation just as this one with 3 unruly girls.

"Boys I just don't think we can care for 3 young girls in this house, we do still have to run the ranch."

"They aren't all children Pa, Lila is as she is only 15, but she can be mature when she chooses to be. Isabelle and Kathleen are grown women."

"Joe is right Pa, Kathleen is 23, and yes that is still young, but she has raised her sisters she is more than capable of helping out around here, it won't all be on you we can help out."

"They are right Pa, and you ain't lived Pa till you tasted Isabelle's cookin' why she'll give Hop Sing a run for his money."

Ben just stared at his boys and their pleading eyes, he knew he would live to regret this, or well he hoped he lived long enough too." Alright they can stay boys, but they will follow my guidelines and rules. Now bring them down so I can get some formal introductions."

"HOSS! ADAM, LITTLE JOE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"Isabelle came running down the stairs as quick as she could, she ran right into Hoss who luckily caught her. She was gasping for air and for a few minutes everyone thought she had been attacked.

Hoss got down on one knee to look her in the eyes, he lifted her chin to speak to her," What's the matter little gal? Are ya hurt?"

Isabelle could only shake her head till she caught her breath," No Lila and Kathleen," she had to stop to catch her breath," They is up there rippin' each other to shreds." Just then they heard Lila yell. Adam and Joe took off upstairs to break up the fight. Ben took Isabelle from Hoss so he could join. Ben's only thought was that he was right. It hadn't been 5 minutes and he already regretted his decision.

Adam and Joe entered a war zone. Chairs were overturned and clothes were scattered around as were other random objects. Lila had Kathleen pinned to the floor and was ramming her head into the floor boards. Joe rushed over and grabbed Lila by the waist pulling her off of her sister. Lila kicked and swung her arms around trying to get away from Joe, but Joe held on steady. Adam was down by Kathleen's side as soon as the coast was clear checking her wounds, Kathleen's face was already swollen around her cheek bones and lips as bruised started to form. Somehow her eyes had avoided injury, her lips weren't so lucky. She had several scraps and cuts along her arms and legs that Adam noticed. The only major worry was the deep cut on her forehead. Adam grabbed a cloth that was nearby and started to apply pressure.

"Are you alright?" Kathleen winced as Adam pressed into her head.

Brushing his hand away," I am fine Adam, really."

"Now will you just hold still Lila?" Joe struggled to pin her down into the chair as Hoss entered and offered his much needed assistance. Lila's face and body were much the same as Kathleen's except Kathleen had managed to give Lila a black eye that was beginning to swell. Joe took a damp cloth from Hoss and began to clean up Lila who was still fuming. Hoss luckily had Lila's hands pinned down.

"Now will one of you care to explain to me why ya'll are fighting?"

"She called me a bitch!" Lila was quick to answer as she freed her hand and pointed to Kathleen. Kathleen rolled her eyes at her sister's quick response to half the story, always the same that Lila. She took a damp cloth from Adam that he had retrieved and started to clean up her face.

The boy's faces went white with shock, that was language they didn't dare use freely, much less a lady speaking as so. Adam turned to look at Kathleen who sat there with a grim look on her face. It was taking everything in her to control her temper.

"Kathleen, is she telling the truth?"

"Yes," she said coldly.

"Why did you call her that? It is completely inappropriate for a lady to use such language."

Kathleen grabbed the chunk of her hair that had been cut and held it up for them to see. Adam rolled his lips as he understood, somewhat. Lila just sat content with a sly grin on her face in Joe's arms.

"Lila what would possess you to cut your sisters hair?" _Gosh I feel like I'm babysitting 3 year olds._

Lila simply shrugged," It was fun and I knew it would piss her off."

Adam had had it, he grabbed up Lila," I'm going to take you down stairs so ya'll can introduce yourselves to my Pa, then you and I are going to go out to the barn and have another little talk."

Adam turned to look at Kathleen and in a sarcastic tone," Do you object this time?"

"Not at all." Hoss helped Kathleen up who was a little dizzy and between the 3 of them, they got the ladies downstairs. Ben looked on in shock and horror that 2 little girls had caused so much damage to themselves, the boys never fought that bad. With gritted teeth," What happened?"

Before Lila could speak Adam spoke up," Lila here thought it would be funny to cut her sisters hair."

Ben turned his glare toward the red head name Lila," Well Lila, is that how it went?"

Lila was determined she wasn't going to be the only one to get in trouble this time," Yes but Kathleen called me a bitch." She said it again and Ben almost choked on his coffee.

"We do not speak like that in this house. You may have been able to get away with that before but as long as ya'll are living under my roof you will follow my rules." All three nodded and whispered "Yes sir."

"Now since this is your first night here I will let you two off with a warning, but know that next time I won't go so easy" Once again the girls nodded and Adam held a smug look off in the corner.

Hop Sing emerged from the kitchen," Suppah is ready Mistah Cartlight, you eat now, oh "Hop Sing noticed the girls standing before Ben's desk, he thought they looked awful skinny," We has guest? Why you no tell Hop Sing, now I must go make more food, Hop Sing go back to China no respect here." The little cook stormed off grumbling and yelling rambles in Chinese.

Ben rose from his chair and motioned for everyone to join him in the great room. Adam sat down in his favorite chair, as did Ben. The girls sat down on the settee. Kathleen sat closest to Ben as she expected to lead most of the conversation. Hoss and Joe sat on the edge of the stone fireplace.

Ben leaned back getting comfortable before he began," Well girls since ya'll will be staying with us for a while why don't you tell me about yourselves?"

Kathleen cleared her throat and sat up straight before beginning," I am Kathleen Roberts; these are my sisters, Isabelle and Lila. We are originally from Carson City, but after our parents passed away I moved us to a little farm outside of Virginia City. We have been there for the past 5 years."

"How did ya'll manage a farm out there, did you have workers?"

"No sir we ran it by ourselves."

Ben was very intrigued by this statement. He couldn't imagine 3 young ladies running a successful farm all by themselves. "You mean to tell me that you 3 ran a farm all by yourselves for 5 years with no outside help whatsoever?"

"That is exactly what I am telling you sir."

"See why we insisted they come stay here Pa?" Adam was now speaking. Kathleen only sighed she was all to use to the discrimination.

"I do see Adam; well ya'll will have no worried here. Ya'll can work from in the house with chores that are more suited for young ladies." Ben smiled at them. Kathleen grimaced and bit her lip to keep from lashing out. Why was it so hard to understand that they were doing fine before them? They didn't have to have any help. They did farm work just as easily as housework.

"Anyway Kathleen please continue telling about yourself."

"Well I'm 23 years old, I like to sew, work with horses, and sit down with a good book at the end of the day." Adam's ears perked up at the last statement. She might not be so bad after all.

"Isabelle would you mind?"

Isabelle sat up and smiled as she excitedly began," I'm Isabelle Rose Roberts. I am 18 years old and uhh well I love to cook. Kathleen never let me cook much after I set the house on fire that one time." Kathleen face planted her palm." I'm an artist and Kathleen has always called me an optimist."

Lila went next keeping her eyes on Joe the entire time," I guess I'm next, I'm Lila. I'm 15 and would say I'm my own person, I want to live my life my way and do things my own way on my own time. People tend to think I'm trouble and an unruly brat, but I don't really care. I'm just me and that's all I can be I won't change for anyone so people have to learn to accept me or ignore me." Everyone stared at Lila with open mouths. Ben knew exactly how the next few months would go. Lila would strike out and it was up to him to put her back on the right track that her life had gotten off of. He was sure Kathleen did her best for the girls, but with so much going on Lila's behavior was probably the last thing on her mind, so Lila grew up thinking she could get away with whatever and not be punished. Well he wasn't going to stand for it, he accept this challenge.

"Well ladies, I should formally introduce myself. I am Ben Cartwright and welcome to the Ponderosa I am honored to meet you and have you in our home. Make your own and if you need anything feel free to ask any of us. Lila I would like to have a word with you first thing tomorrow morning concerning you returning to school"

Lila stood up immediately anger covering her face," I don't need to go to school."

"I said we will discuss it tomorrow." Ben's face never changed nor did is calm assertive voice.

Lila sat back down in a huff.

"Suppah is ready now, leally leady."

"Oh great Hop Sing I'm 'bout starved" Hoss scurried over to the table forgetting about everyone else and reached for a plate when Hop Sing smacked his hand," No seconds night Mistah Hoss, girls must eat, they too skinny. You must share." Hoss pouted but agreed and sat down as the rest of the family joined him laughing. Adam and Joe pulled out Kathleen and Lila's chair. Kathleen was nervous and a blush raced across her face that wouldn't leave for the rest of the night. She felt so out of place, she had never had anyone pull out a chair for her and they all stood whenever she entered the room. No one had ever been so kind before. And Adam kept staring at her. Maybe he was looking at the bruises on her face. Just because she poured out he heart to him doesn't mean anything has changed, or has it? These thoughts raced across her mind as she lay in bed. It was so nice, yet strange to have her own bed again after 5 years of sharing with her sisters. Living here was going to be an adventure that was for sure, but she would make it work until she could get back out on her own with her sisters. She could make it work though they were taking them into town tomorrow to buy them new dresses; she hadn't had a new dress in years. And the food was so delicious Hop Sing would have her fattened up by the time she left. Ben seemed nice, strict but kind. Maybe he would be able to reach Lila in a way she couldn't. Kathleen yawned and turned over on her side to sleep, she was so tired from today and sleep quickly claimed her. She dreamed of her parents and of her life before the accident. One thing was different thought she dreamed of a guy she hadn't thought of in years and awoke in a cold sweat as she realized who it was.

In a cold ghastly whisper she barely breathed out the word," Duke?"

**I hope you liked this chapter and please review. Oh and I want to hear everyone's opinion on who is Duke and what will he have to do with everyone and the upcoming story?**


	9. 3 months part 1

**Okay guys. I am so sorry for this taking so long. I have had one hell of a time trying to write Chapter 9. I am in the process of writing 12 mini stories which will fit into this main story and this is just the beginning of Chapter 9. I had planned on splitting Chapter 9 in 2 parts. Part 1 would be week1-5 and 2 6-12. But I still only have part of the stories wrote and I didn't want to keep ya'll waiting so long so this is the beginning to give you a taste of what's to come. I hope you enjoy this and thank you for putting up with me and my erratic updating. I hope to have the rest of the first part finished soon. Please review and enjoy.**

Week 1- 5 _**Lila Goes to School **__**Main**__** story **_

Everyone is sitting at the table as I come down the stairs in my usual dress. No one notices me because everyone is focused on my sister yelling.

"I will NOT go back to school!"

"Yes you will young lady; you are only 15 years old which means you belong in school. I cannot account for the past 5 years, but you are living under my roof now so you will follow my rules and I say you will start school tomorrow."

Lila rose from her chair and slammed her fist on the table," No I won't you aren't my Pa or my guardian, Kathleen is and she never said anything about this. Besides I don't want to, I know everything I need to know!"

Ben's voice grew stern as it rose with power he meant business. Lila was not going to get away with acting like a child." Lila, go out to the barn I will meet you out there in a minute for a talk about your behavior."

Lila's face scrunched up in anger, just who did he think he was, he wasn't her Pa. No one could ever take the place of Pa. Lila stormed outside and walked out to the barn; she paused at the door and breathed in a shaky breath. She knew what was coming; he was going to tan her. After entering she sat down on a bale of hay.

"Why did they ever come into our lives? Ever since Joe showed up at our house our life has been turned upside down. Life was good before all this. I mean we didn't live in a big house, or have a lot of things, but we had each other. And Kathleen trusted me, well mostly. We looked out for each other and we were a family. A broken family but family nonetheless. And now those damned Cartwright's have messed everything up. I'm being treated like a kid again. I haven't been treated like a kid since Pa and Ma died." After hearing herself use those 2 words she choked up.

**Lila POV**

I was not one to think back on the past much at all, I always considered myself a here and now kind of girl. My parent's death was a time I try not to think about. It was rough, really rough time in all of our lives. I remember Kathleen coming home that night. Isabelle and I had been left with Charlie while Kathleen had gone to town. It was an unusual trip I didn't mind, it meant that I got to play around instead of doing my chores right away. But the longer Kathleen stayed gone the more worried Isabelle seemed to get. I remember Isabelle taking me aside and telling me she had a bad feeling, I just rolled my eyes and told her not to worry," You'll see Izzy everything is fine." About 20 minutes later Kathleen came home. I remember running outside and seeing her getting off the horse. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red and small tears were still running down her face. I could tell she was trying to control her emotions, but it wasn't working well. Isabelle came out after me and just stood there staring at Kathleen with wide eyes. Isabelle and Kathleen always had some invisible bond and could understand each other without words sometimes. Isabelle took me back inside and Kathleen went out into the barn to unsaddle the horse. Isabelle and I seemed to wait in our rooms forever. I was worried now Kathleen never cried and when she did it was bad. She came in, now completely in control, her eyes were still red, but her voice was calm, but strained. ," Girls I have to tell you something. It's about Ma and Pa." I could see the pain in her eyes and how much it hurt her to tell us this. Deep down I knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

"There was… an accident yesterday Ma and Pa's stage coach was robbed, during the robbery the coach fell off a cliff. They're dead." I felt numb, I couldn't even react. It's like I went into a fog. Next thing I know Isabelle is screaming at Kathleen.

"NO! NO YOU'RE LYING TO ME. MA CAN'T BE DEAD! PA NO. Tell me the truth Kathleen, this can't be real no. Please tell me this ain't true. Please." I saw it in their eyes. Isabelle begging Kathleen to tell her this was just some sick joke. But I knew it wasn't. When Kathleen couldn't tell her Isabelle collapsed to the floor in uncontrollable grief and sobs as Kathleen wrapped her into her arms. I numbly moved next to them and placed my hand on Isabelle's shaking back. As much as I tried to hold back my tears it was no use, I soon found myself crying just as much as they did. I opened my eyes to look at my sisters. Isabelle was still sobbing and mumbling to herself broken sorrows, but Kathleen wasn't crying. I studied my sister's face she just sat there with empty eyes holding Isabelle. I thought to myself _why wasn't she crying? Ma and Pa just_ _died and you're not even crying. _I kept studying her throughout the funeral to see if she cried, but she never did not once. I was mad at her for not crying. Did she not love them at all? A little while after, she moved us out into the woods alone. I couldn't see my friends anymore, I couldn't do anything. I hated her for that, and I still hold a grudge against her. That first night in our cabin I vowed to make her life a living hell for not caring about Ma and Pa and for taking me away from everything I loved, I think I have done a pretty good job, and now we are here and everyone is on my back trying to straighten me out.

"Lila are you in here?"

Ben's voice broke me out of my flashback down memory lane as he approached me with a serious face. I quickly wiped at my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Is everything alright Lila?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I've been thinking."

"Well to make you cry it must have been something serious. You don't strike me as one to cry over just anything."

"This barn reminded me of when Kathleen came home and told us our parents had died." Lila looked off at the far wall as memories dared to stir again.

"The boys didn't go into much detail about what happened to them. Care to share, maybe I can help some?"

"I guess it's not something I really think of much."

Lila began to share her life with Ben. The more she told the easier it was to share, and Ben was someone she felt comfortable with. The only times she had spoken to him over the past day she was yelling at him or back talking him. After she finished she immediately felt a strange weight lifted off her shoulders.

"You've had a pretty rough life for one so young."

"I guess I have. I never thought of it as hard. I always had enough to eat and never had to worry much. Everything just worked itself out. Even after Ma and Pa died." Lila shrugged to herself thinking back over her life, rough wasn't a word that popped into her mind.

"Well you never had to worry because Kathleen made sure that you and Isabelle didn't have to. I'm sure Isabelle carried some of the load as well, but just from what little I know of you 3 Kathleen seems to be the one who just takes care of everything."

"Kathleen is just annoying. Her 'taking care of things' always gets in my way. I wish she would just leave me alone and let me take care of myself." Lila got up and walked over to where Junie was staying and started to rub her nose.

"You wouldn't want that for long I promise you that. Life is hard out there Lila, you don't realize just how much your sister has done for you and still does for you even when you treat her horribly."

"Whatever I'm done talking about this. Just go ahead and tan me and force me to go to school. At least I'd be able to get away from everyone for a little while."

Ben was disappointed, at first he thought he was getting somewhere with her, but just like a shy turtle she had quickly retreated back into her shell.

"Alright then. I don't like punishing you Lila, but you have got to get it through that hard head of yours that you must show respect to people. You will go to school tomorrow and you will not give me or anyone else any problems about it."

Lila nodded her head as Ben put her over his knee. Lila didn't make a sound as Ben tanned her and when he finished and sat her upright silent tears were running down her face. Ben lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"I know I I've only known you and your sisters a little bit, but I already love you like you were my own daughters. I am going to make it my mission to take care of you all and make sure you grow up to be responsible adults. From now on this is your home." Lila bit her lip, as another tear fell. Ben hugged a reluctant Lila, but after a few seconds Lila hugged him back.

Breaking away Ben stood up," Come on let's go back and join the others."

**The Next Morning**

"Lila you need to get up. You don't want to be late for your first day back at school."

Lila did not want to wake up this morning.

"Sure I do." Lila managed to grumble to herself before she rolled over and stuffed a pillow over her head.

"I hardly think she is actually going to get up this morning by herself Kath." Isabelle was walking down the stairs after trying Kathleen's version of 'Wake up Lila'. She joined a reluctant Hop Sing in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"I think it's my turn to try." Joe had been bugging Kathleen to let him have a go all morning, but she had refused up until now.

"Oh fine I guess, but don't do anything too harsh. I do not want to listen to her all the way to school and back today." Everyone had gotten up early to see Lila off to her first day back to school.

"Come on Hoss, let's put into motion 'First Day of School Awaken Lila'" Joe and Hoss scurried upstairs with a sack of random objects. Kathleen shook her head she could only imagine what they would do to try and wake her up, and it couldn't be good.

Adam and Ben came walking through the front door discussing an upcoming limber contract with Mr. Meyers. They both greeted them with 'good mornings' and 'how are yous 'as they took their seats at opposite ends of the table.

"How is your head feeling this morning?" The question broke Kathleen from her thoughts as she noticed Adam looking at her. She hadn't even thought about her head so far, but now realized a low throb and instinctively reached up to touch the tinder wound.

"It's better I suppose, thank you for asking." Kathleen nervously turned away from Adam's stare to look back at the staircase. She was listening for any sound at all when she felt a hand on her head. She turned to see it was Adam examining her wound. The touch was electric as she took a quick intake of air and looked up at him frozen. Their eyes locked which only made Kathleen's thudding heart skip a beat. She thought back to the last time something like this occurred. They had ended up kissing and almost kissing and if not for Ben's sudden question that is surely where they would have ended up again.

"Is everything alright Adam?" Ben looked at his son who was looking a little too friendly at Kathleen. His eyebrow was arched and his mouth in a line as he waited for a response. Just as quickly as the moment happened it ended and Adam was smiling at his Pa as if nothing had happened and Kathleen was left confused and trying to catch her breath and hide it.

"Everything is fine Pa, I was just checking to see if her cut is healing properly." He looked at Kathleen with that same smug expression as he continued, "I still think you should have gotten stitches."

Kathleen caught on to what he was trying to do and covered as well," Well just like I told you last night I'm fine."

Ben was not fooled. They had only been here barely a day and he could already tell those two were like magnets. No matter how hard they tried to hide it and deny it from others and to themselves they were hopelessly attracted to each.

"May I be excused?" Kathleen had to get away to get a hold on herself and without even waiting for a response she got up and hurried out the door. When outside she took off a little ways from the house, she was still within view of the house, but she had privacy to think for herself.

"What is the matter with me? That is the third time that has happened, but why does it keep happening? Every time I'm near him my heart races, I can't catch my breath, and I get totally lost in his deep brown eyes….. "She started to imagine his eyes but caught herself," There I go again, what is wrong with me? I can't be falling for him could I?" Just as she was pondering this question a young man came up behind her, he was one of the ranch hands.

"Excuse me ma'am are you Ms. Kathleen?"

Startled she jumped and turned to look at him. ," Uh yes."

"I have a delivery for you."

"For me?" Kathleen was quite confused she had only been here for a day and someone already knew and had sent her something? Why not just leave it in town? She followed the man over to his horse in front of the house. He pulled out a bouquet of white roses and a note and handed them to her.

Kathleen could only stare at them. Who had sent them?

"Who gave these to you?"

"A man. He didn't tell me his name. He only asked if I worked at the Ponderosa, and I said yes. He gave me these and the note and asked me to give these to you and he gave me a description of you. I didn't even know you were staying here."

The man excused himself and left Kathleen there with the gift. She was even more confused and worried now. She sat down on a chair and opened up the note hoping to find answers inside.

_My Dearest Kathleen,_

_It has been much to long since I last saw you my darling. Take these roses as I sign of my never ending love; I know they are your favorite. Do not worry love we will soon be reunited at last._

_Forever Yours,_

_L.D._

"L D. who is L.D? It sounds so familiar, like a long lost dream. Maybe, could it be Him? Oh come on Kath you know he has been missing for years. Don't be ridiculous."

"Are those flowers?" Kathleen turns around to see a surprised Adam.

"Uhh yeah one of your hands said some guy in town asked him to deliver them to me."

"Adam quickly walked over and grabbed up the flowers and note. He quickly read the note his jealously and anger rising by the second. How dare some man send his Kathleen flowers and this note? Love? Darling? Just who did he think he was?

"Who's L.D?" Adam looked to Kathleen for answers. From the way he was addressing her in this note it must be someone she knew.

Kathleen was just as lost as Adam on this. She had no idea who this could be. There had been some admirers over the years that always flirted with her during trips to town. And that guy Thomas and Lila had gotten ahold of that one Valentine's Day, but it just didn't add up." I don't know."

"Sure you don't, he obviously knows you darling. How do you not know him?" Adam was mad now and he shoved the note in her face as his voice rose.

"I swear Adam; I have no idea who it is. I've been hiding out in a cabin for 5 years. I haven't had a serious relationship since before then."

"Then it would have to be before then. Think Kathleen who could it be?" Kathleen was shifting nervously. She hated to be put on the spot and she had never seen Adam this mad before. She had seen him mad and had been just as mad yelling at each other, but then it hadn't been so fierce. This was pure raw anger, and Kathleen was truly afraid.

"What is all the yelling about out here?" Ben came walking out of the house annoyed and Adam froze in his positon. He just glared at Kathleen with the coldest eyes she had ever seen. "Just sorting something out Pa we'll be right in."

Ben accepted the response and returned inside. Kathleen was once again left with Adam. Kathleen was staring at the crumpled note in his hands; she caught only a glimpse of something from her right eye before realizing it was his hand. She flinched and for a moment a memory ran across her mind of a similar situation 6 years ago.

"Come on let's go inside, you still have to have breakfast and get Lila ready." Kathleen opened her eyes to find Adam's extended hand in front of her, she hesitated and he noticed.

"What? Did you honestly think I was going to hit you? I would never raise a hand to a woman. Much less actually hit her."

Kathleen lowered her eyes ashamed that she even considered that. But where had that memory come from?

Adam was concerned now as he got down on a knee next to her and placed a strong hand on hers.

"Has someone hit you before?" Kathleen looked up at him as the memory flashed again and a voice _"Shut up"._

"No let's go back in." Kathleen got up quickly and walked inside before Adam even got up off his knee.

Kathleen entered to more yelling voices, or more like one.

Hoss and Joe were carrying a pissed Lila down the stairs. Lila had a choke hold around Hoss's neck from the back Joe was walking behind hold her legs above his head. A string of profanities were spewing from Lila's mouth. Kathleen could tell she was soaked as were the 2 boys.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARDS! I SWEAR WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE YOU WILL BE SORRY! HOSS JOE I MEAN IT. DAMN YOU!

"Now just hold your horses little lady and hold still. I don't wanna have ta fight with ya this mornin'"

"You dumped ice water on me!" Hoss lifted Lila over his shoulders and sat her down in front of the table as Joe scurried to his seat to escape a swing from Lila.

"There wasn't any ice in that water."

"Shut up Joe, you are going to get it later I promise you."

"No one is going to get anything now everybody sit down so we can eat and begin our day. We already have a late start."

"Yes sir."

Everyone ate in silence except for the occasional small talk between a few. Like the sweet talk between Hoss and Isabelle, or the death glare from Lila to Joe, or even the longing glances between Kathleen and Adam.

"Alright so Hoss I want you and Joseph to work on the fence up on the north pasture. "

"Yes sir." Joe and Hoss took off quickly to avoid Lila's fury.

"Isabelle why don't you accompany Hop Sing to town for supplies today?"

"That sounds like fun." Isabelle beamed a shining smile as she walked upstairs to get ready.

"Hop Sing go back China." He shuffled to the kitchen; he did not want nor need help.

"Kathleen I assumed that you and I could take Lila to school this morning."

"Can Adam take me?"

Silence fell across the room. You could have heard a pin drop, as all looked at Lila with bewilderment.

"You want Adam to take you?" Kathleen was not expecting this, she thought Lila couldn't stand him, and now she wanted him to take her to her first day at school?

"Yeah if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind. I do have some errands to run in town today so it will work out nicely."

"Okay." Lila skipped up the stairs with a sudden joy in her step. The rest of the family was still in a state of shock at the sudden change in her.

"She is up to something." Kathleen walked over to sit on the settee as Adam crossed over to her while stating,

"You're just realizing that?"

"No, she's my sister. I know her."

"That is enough from you two." Ben had had enough arguing and fighting today. If this is what the next few years with them was going to be like he might lose his mind.

"Sorry Pa."

"Sorry Ben."

Taking the steps 2 by 2 Lila rushed down toward the door," Come on Adam."

"I'm coming Lila just be patient."

"Good luck Adam you'll need it." She winked at him as she settled into her sewing. Adam only replied with a smirk as Ben chuckled.

About halfway to school Lila finally spoke up. "I asked you to take me because I wanted to talk to you about something." She shifted uneasily on Junie as she readjusted her green dress.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He nudged Sport closer to her as he glanced over at her. He was thoroughly curious about Lila. If you didn't know her you would think she was just a spoiled brat with an attitude problem that needs sorting out. While that is mostly true Adam had come to realize that like her sisters there was so much more to these ladies than what meets the eye.

"It's about your brother Joe."

Ahhhh now everything made sense. She was falling for Joseph, and he was probably messing with her heart. Note to self, have a serious talk to Joe. Although with a little help Lila could take Joe by herself that would be something to see. He smiled to himself imagining that little fight.

"What has he done this time?"

"He kissed me this morning." Lila barely whispered that out but Adam heard her clearly and he stopped Sport." He kissed you?"

"Yeah." Lila could only look away in shame. She had wanted Joe to kiss her for days but not like this. She had been sleeping and he came in there with Hoss and decided to prank her. Joe kissed her to wake her up and greeted her with a 'Good Morning beautiful' and a soft stroke on the cheek. She had been so happy that she had grabbed him to kiss him back when Hoss threw water on her. They both then proceeded to laugh at her. She was humiliated and fought back, but they easily overpowered her and carried her downstairs. Adam listened as she shared this with him. Little Joe wasn't usually this cruel, at least not to a girl. He had gone too far this time.

"I'm deeply sorry that he did this to you Lila, I will straighten him out." He looked at her for a moment. She was so young. She tried so hard to be older, but at the same tie she tried to hang on to her childhood." You really like him don't you?"

This question took her by surprise, as she quickly turned to look at Adam's sincere face. She only nodded before she turned away from him trying to hold back tears. Lila was head over heels for Joe, but Joe had only seen her as a play thing to amuse himself for a few days.

Little Joe had broken Lila's heart. How could Joe do such a thing, Adam himself have been convinced that Joe had liked Lila just as much him. Maybe this was a misunderstanding. Either way he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Don't worry Lila; I will get to the bottom of this alright?"

"Thank you Adam. Joe is the first guy that I have ever felt this way about. I was only 10 when Kathleen moved us so I wasn't quite to the whole boy thing yet. Since we were mostly cut off from the world growing up I've only been around men occasionally on trips to town. Then Joe showed up and was nice to me and showed interest in me. I couldn't believe it. I had seen men eye my sisters, but never me."

Joe was Lila's first love, and first kiss. Poor girl had fallen for the most unfaithful Cartwright. Adam shook his head truly feeling sorry for her

Before Adam could say anymore they had arrived at the school.

"Well here we are Lila. I or one of the others will be back this afternoon to get you ok? So don't leave till one of us is here. Pa has spoken to Ms. Abagail about your circumstances so she will work with you."

Lila wasn't paying any attention to Adam. She had her eyes set on a young guy leaning up against a tree. He was about average build with blonde hair that fell right above his eyes and framed his head just right. He had icy blue eyes that were penetrating into Lila's very soul. He was looking back at Lila with a sly seductive smile. Adam noticed her staring at him and recognized him as his Pa's biggest rival's son Ross Stone. He was here with his little brother since he had graduated last year.

Ross walked over to Lila casually and reached out a hand to help her off the horse. Lila stumbled as she got off, but Ross caught her. There eyes locked as he helped her up.

"Good day miss. I don't recognize you. I would definitely remember such a pretty face as yours."

Lila was speechless as her heart raced. His eyes were so blue and his smile. She could barely find her voice to say, "I'm new. To-today's my first day."

"My I ask the lady what her name might be."

"Lila, Lila Rae Roberts"

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

Lila was in complete awe of Ross, so Adam decided to make his presence known to the little brat. He nudged Sport over next to Lila and tipped his hat," Hello Ross. I see you have met Lila." Pa knew how Ross's father worked. Baxter was as mean as a snake and would surely try and use Lila against them.

Ross looked up at Adam with annoyance and disgust," Is she with you?"

"Well her family is staying with us."

"Well I know where to come see you at then. May I walk you to your class?"

"It would be my honor." Lila had been fixing her hair and dress while Adam and Ross talked. She had forgotten all about Joe. Joe was never this nice to her anyway.

"I'll be here at 2 alright Lila?"

"Ok Adam see you then."

Adam watched Lila walk arm in arm with Ross. He had to smile at how quickly she had taken to Ross, but he would have to remind her to be careful and to keep an eye out for now on. Pa would not be happy about this.

"Well Little Joe you have really messed up this time." He nudged Sport on towards town. Despite some problems over the past few days meeting the Robert sisters had brought out the best in him and his brothers. Adam could only imagine how the following months would play out.

**Well then we have 2 jealous Cartwright's and 2 new guys this can only end great.  
****Okay guys I want to hear your idea of who is L.D? And how do ya'll think Joe will react to Lila and Ross? And what will Ben think of Lila having a crush on his rival Baxter's son Ross?**


	10. 3 months part 2

**Okay guys I know this is long overdue and that I haven't even finished 3 Dates yet, and I deeply apologize for the long wait. I know I keep making excuses which is no excuse. I will try my hardest to have another update or 2 by this weekend. I can't promise they will be very long, but it will move the story along until I can get more time and inspiration to write. Thank you all for being so patient and understanding and being such an amazing audience and readers. As usual please review and tell me what ya'll would like to see and where ya'll would like this story to go.**

**Kathleen POV**

Once again dinner is filled with Lila's talk of school and Ross. Everyone including me had not expected her to actually be excited about school, and actually doing well in school. Ms. Jones had actually told me she was a _model student_. I swear I almost choked. I mean yes this is wonderful, but it is all because of this Ross fellow my sister has fallen for. Which it is a might bit funny how Joe has taken the news. Let's see it has been 3 weeks since Lila started school and Joe has because all so distant and has taken on quite the sullen look with that bottom lip protruding and his usual bright green eyes all so dark and gloomy. It's almost pitiful of you didn't know him. Anyway I and the rest of the family had to sit through another breakfast of Lila going on and on about her dinner with Ross last night.  
"Oh you just wouldn't believe how kind and sweet he and his family are." She continues to babble, but no one is paying her any attention. Ben looks like he is about to burst a blood vessel in his head. I mean can his brow get any closer to his bottom eyelid? Joe oh poor Joe literally has his fork almost in 2 different pieces from bending it. Those 2 did not take the news well at all.

**3 weeks ago, Lila's first day.**

Adam had come home with Lila literally skipping through the door. Everyone had been expecting her to come home with a sore behind and angry and all of the usual Lila antics, but no she was smiling and skipping. Isabelle was the first to speak up.

"How was your first day Lila?" Isabelle didn't seem quite as concerned as the rest of us were as she looked up from her book Adam had leant her for her private lesson he was giving her.  
Lila glided over to the settee like she was floating.  
Adam walked in behind her with a smile on his face. Ben and Kathleen walked over to him searching his face for answers while Joe and Isabelle sat down next to her. Lila's eyes were glazed over.

"Oh it was great and I met someone, a guy and he walked me halfway home." Lila's grin couldn't have gotten any bigger if you had stretched her cheeks. In response all of our faces dropped in wide horror of this young man who had stolen Lila's heart.

Ben looked over to Lila on the settee and then back to Adam.

"Son do you know what all this is about?"

Adam put on one of those fake smiles and turned his head a bit before answering," Yes, this morning as I was dropping her off for school a young man caught her eye and she hasn't been the same since. A Mr. Ross Stone."

Ben's mouth fell as you could see his temper rising," Stone as in Baxter Stone of the Guildstone Ranch, our biggest competitors? Oh Baxter is going to use this to his advantage no doubt. Baxter will have a ball with this. She can't be with him. This is just the opportunity he has been waiting for. The guest of his biggest rival falling for his son, He wouldn't dare pass it up." Ben took off for his desk and the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a large glass which he downed in a single gulp and proceeded to pour himself another glass. Adam walked over and stood beside his father while pouring himself a glass as they mulled over what to do. Hoss and Joe had been listening and were now exchanging glances.

"Hey Little Joe isn't that the guy that use to give you all kinds of trouble back in school?"

Joe though back to the little blonde haired boy who always tried to pick a fight with him in school. Joe never fought with him because back then Ross was quite a small and puny child. He didn't think it would be fair to fight him, so he tried to ignore him. Turning back to Hoss Joe responded," Yeah I think it is him, Seems like he still can't leave us alone. Well if that little pipsqueak wanted a fight he has got one now." Joe was staring off into space as he clenched his hand into a fist and pursed his lips.

Lila had been listening and was quite upset at what she was hearing. _They can't tell me who I can and cannot like_. "Ross is a nice boy just because he hasn't always gotten along with you doesn't mean we can't be together Lila had that look in her eyes which Kathleen and Isabelle knew all too well. It was the look that Lila had whenever she had her mind set to something and she wasn't about to back down without a fight. Joe's face was twisted up as his hands were in fists. Lila liked Ross; she wasn't lovesick over him anymore. He had lost her. Joe looked to Lila who was in a stare down with Ben and Kathleen.

"Lila I forbid you from seeing this boy again. Trust me on this he is bad news; his whole family is bad news and have been after our family for years. He doesn't really care for you. He knows that you are with us and just wants to use you against us." Ben was trying to reason with her. He hated to hurt her, but he knew how the Stone's worked and didn't want to see Lila become a pawn in this game.

Lila however didn't see it this way. She rose from her seat in a fury and yelled across the room.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM SEEING HIM. You can try, but I swear to you, you will fail." With that she stormed out the door slamming it behind her. Joe stood slamming his fist on the table and took off upstairs himself.

"What is the matter with you Joe?" Hoss watched his brother leave with hurt eyes. His mouth twisted up as he glanced over to Ben and Kathleen. Kathleen had slumped up against the wall with her head between her legs. Adam was down on one knee next to her with his hand on her back talking to her.

In between sobs Kathleen managed to choke out," What am I going to do with her? I have reached my limit I just don't know what to do anymore." She looked up at Adam and Ben with tear stained eyes filled with exasperation.

Adam lifted her chin to face him as he spoke," You are not alone with this anymore; between the 6 of us we will get a grip on her."

Isabelle walked over to stand beside been," You don't know our sister, She can't be contained. The more you try the harder she resist. It's hopeless."

Ben walked over and grabbed his hat and began to put on his gun belt as he looked around the room at everyone," Well she has never dealt with the Cartwright's, and I am not about to be done in by a spoiled, disrespectful, hot headed 15 year old girl." The front door made a loud crash as it closed behind Ben as he rode out after the girl. He knew exactly where she was headed, and Ben did need to have a long talk with a Mr. Baxter Stone.


	11. Letters from the Past

**Okay guys I know this is a rough chapter but please bare with me as I was trying to hurry it along so I can get to a part I have been dying to write for a long time. So the next few chapters will FINALLY get to my big storyline. I will try and update a little more regular but I can't make no promises with my hectic college schedule and work. So please forgive me. Hopefully with me getting to this I can get rein spired and get through this in on to some fun stuff. Thank you guys and please review :)**

It had been 3 months since the girls came to live on the Ponderosa. Ben and Adam had quite the little talk with Lila about Ross and besides a few little incidents things seemed to have calmed down. Lila was able to spend Saturday afternoon with Ross at the house under supervision of one of the adults. Lila didn't like this but after 12 trips to the barn by both Adam and Ben she started to understand that she wasn't going to win this fight. Now Lila still tries things and pulls pranks but she has started to improve.

Lila was still strung between Joe and Ross to her families' annoyance. Joe was still determined to win her back and had made some progress only to lose it in the end. Ross all the while was happily luring Lila in to help his father in some business trades. At the present moment Ross was ahead and had asked Lila to the Autumn Ball this Friday night much to Joe's dismay.  
Isabelle was fitting in perfectly. She helped Hop Sing with dinner every night but Saturday. Saturday was Isabelle and Hoss's night out, Hoss always made it a surprise to where he was going to take her and Isabelle loved it that way. Although neither would admit it they were already together even after their trip to the jewelry store for an engagement ring. Everyone knew it was just a matter of time before it was made official and then Joe could collect his bets.

Adam and Kathleen were not on great terms at the moment either. More letters and gifts had come to Kathleen in the last week and Adam was convinced Kathleen had a guy on the side and was furious with her. Kathleen wasn't about to take this nonsense and abuse from anyone let alone Adam, especially when she hadn't done anything wrong, so she had been ignoring him that is until he confronted her the night before the dance.

Kathleen was sitting in her bedroom brushing out her hair. Dinner was running a little late so it had given her a chance to just be alone in her room to think over things. One thing kept coming back to her thoughts as she pulled an old letter from her things, and that was her old love from before the accident, Her Fiancée Duke. She had been head over heels in love with the guy at the time. They had met at a dance in Carson City in '57; Duke had come up to her in his navy blue suit and literally swept her off her feet out onto the dance floor where they had danced all night long. That night she fell for him and they had been together ever since. They spent countless hours together just talking and getting to know one another he was a good 6 years older than her, but she didn't care she loved him. So when he proposed to her she didn't even hesitate to say yes. Kathleen's parents liked Duke and he was good to her sisters, but there was always this thin line between him and her family that he never crossed. Thinking back now she could see how foolish she had been to jump into things so quickly but it was in the past. She remembered reading the article in the paper that he had been shot and killed in a bank robbery right after her parent's accident. Kathleen fell back against the wall in silent tears at the flood of all the memories. How different would her life be now if things had been different? Would she be happily married now with children? Kathleen didn't even hear the knocking at the door or the door open.

"Are you alright?" Kathleen looked up to see Adam's concerned face. She quickly wiped away stray tears as she picked herself off the floor.

"I'm fine Adam just going through old memories." She looked down at the letter and Adam did too. Just seeing a letter Adam jumped to conclusions and immediately started hounding her again.

"You are reading his letters again? Who is he? You wouldn't be acting like this if you didn't know him," Adam was pacing the room with his arms in the air as his words came out like daggers. He didn't he stop to see Kathleen's face tense up," Seriously Kathleen I can't believe you have been lying to me about this. I thought we were actually starting to become close friends and you pull this? Why you are no better than…"  
She jumped up and almost flew to Adam's face stopping him in his tracks. Her eyes were alight in furious flames ash she yelled out, "This isn't his letter Adam it's my Fiancée's," She seemed to growl out that last part before taking a step back to try and calm her temper. She glared up at him waiting for his reaction to this.

Adam choked at the words he heard, and had to check to make sure he heard right. _Fiancée, _She was engaged? He couldn't believe it. He had jumped to conclusions again. He could feel the jealously tear up inside him. _Is that what all this is? Jealously?"_

"You're engaged?" He asked in disbelief, hoping the answer would be different. His eyes were wide and his heart pleading as he waited for her answer which seemed to take an eternity to come.

Kathleen let out an exasperated sigh as he finally comprehended. It's not like this was the first time he had acted without thinking and she doubted it would be the last. As much as he drove her crazy she was starting to actually potentially develop feelings for this stubborn man. She could almost feel Adam's panic and had to admit it was pretty cute," I was engaged. 5 years ago to a man named Duke Williams. You don't have to worry he has been dead for 5 years"

Relief washed over Adam at those words, but he was still curious about this man that had won over the heart of Kathleen. Now was not the time though he had something he had to do first.

Walking up behind her he placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her around. "Kathleen I apologize I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that, or speak to you in that way. I didn't come here to fight I came here to ask you If you would consider letting me take you to the ball tomorrow?"  
Adam stood there holding his breath waiting for her answer. He searched her face and eyes for a hint of any kind but found nothing.

"Yes, you may take me, but you have to lay off this obsessing over whoever has been sending these things. I don't know who it is, but I did get a letter yesterday saying they will see me at the ball so maybe we can get our answers tomorrow."

**Okay everyone So we finally know who Duke is. What do ya'll think and how do you think this Ball is going to go? I can tell you know that it won't end well and this isn't the last we have heard of Duke.**


	12. Masked Ball

**We are finally into the big storyline and this chapter should put a lot of things together. Lots of things will be happening really fast and lots of drama. Enjoy and review :)**

Everyone arrived at the Masquerade Ball on Saturday evening a little before 7 pm. The ball was being held at a large barn and field just outside of Virginia City. The girls were dressed in fancy ball gowns with matching masks; Kathleen in a red and gold, Isabelle in lavender and white, and Lila in a green and silver. The Cartwright's were all in their best suits and simple masks with their respective lady as their date, except Joe. Lila had informed him that Ross was taking her only this morning, but Joe being Joe was bound and determined to be her date by the end of night and end this feud once and for all. Upon arriving at the dance Isabelle and Hoss ran off to the snack table while Adam asked Kathleen for a dance. Lila stood off to the corner of the field watching the people dance and mingle.

"I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful lady in my life." Lila whipped around at the sound of a man's voice to find Ross smiling at her with his hand held out.

"Ross you scared the daylights out of me. Don't do that again." She glared up at him before looking back at the mass of people. She was searching for Joe whom she found flirting with a young girl; Lila felt her temper flare as her cheeks flushed. Ross noticed this and looked up to see what was upsetting her.

"Awe Lila don't let him get to ya." Pulling her into his arms and lifting her chin he kissed her gently," You're here with me tonight, now let's go show him how much fun you are having shall we?" He offered his arm to her which she took with a soft smile and led her out onto the dance floor.

Isabelle and Hoss were sitting at a table eating a snack as they talked.

"Hey Hoss what do ya think Lila is up to with the whole Ross and Joe thing?"

Hoss paused to think on that for a moment before answering back a curious Isabelle.

"Well I don't rightly know Isabelle. One day she is all lovey with Little Joe and the next she is yelling at him and inviting Ross over. All I know is Pa is about fed up with it and Joe too. He done told me he was a winning her back tonight once and for all and he can't wait for Ross to throw the first punch so he could finish it."

"You mean Joe wants to fight em?"

"Yes Ma'am he does and knowing my little brother he'd win too. Lila wouldn't like that now would she?"

"No that would only drive her farther away. Hoss have you noticed how strange Kathleen is acting tonight?"

"She looked fine to me earlier. Why what's the matter?"

"I don't know, she just looks like she's searching for something, or someone."

Adam had gone off to catch up with some old friends after his dance with Kathleen. He told her he wouldn't go far and to be careful. The last letter had stated that the mystery man would be here tonight. Adam had hated the idea to leave her alone, but they both knew he wouldn't come around as long as Adam was nearby, so they had set up a trap. Kathleen was standing on the edge of the floor looking up at the stars. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder as she turned around to see who it was. A large man dressed in black was standing before her he wore a large mask that covered most of his face except an edge of his chin and left cheek. She couldn't tell what color hair he had, but knew it was dark colored. He didn't speak, but he held out his hand to offer her a dance. Kathleen took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

The waltz was on and she placed her hand on his shoulder and the other in his right hand as he slowly wrapped his left hand around her waist pulling her to him.

"You look lovely tonight." Kathleen's eyes went wide as he spoke for the first time in a deep baritone voice. He sounded so familiar, but she just couldn't place the voice.

"I have been waiting for this night for a long time now Kathleen."

"Who are you? Kathleen studied his face hard trying to piece everything together, but couldn't. Whoever it was had planned this all out well.

"You will find out soon enough my love." And with that the song ended and he ran off into the crowd and disappeared. Kathleen tried to follow him and he was nowhere to be found.

"I knew that voice, but from where?" With a loud sigh she went to find Adam.

Adam was standing next to the lamp talking to an older gentleman when she walked up.

"Would you excuse me sir, I'll be back shortly. So did it work? Did he show up?" Adam studied her face for an answer and knew what it was when her face fell.

"It did but he was wearing a full face mask and all black, I couldn't tell who it was, but I knew the voice. I've met him before I just can't remember when. "

Just then a loud crash was heard as Adam and Kathleen ran toward the sound of two men fighting. They came upon Joe on top of Ross fists swinging in the middle of the dance floor. Joe had the upper hand and was repeatedly hitting Ross in the face. It was apparent that Ross had gotten in a few hits on Joe. Joe's mouth was busted and blood was running down his nose onto his white shirt. Ross was going to have a black eye along with a bloodied nose and mouth. Lila was yelling at them both from the side. Hoss came up behind Adam and nodded. They were going to have to break up this fight. Although they really wanted to watch Joe beat Ross to a pulp. Adam grabbed Joe up off of Ross who Hoss pulled away. Joe lunged for Ross again, but Adam tightened his grip on him.  
"That's enough Joe; you did a number on him now it's over."

In a drunken slur," Not enough Adam, He has took everything from me. He doesn't even care about you Lila he's just using you."

Lila was beside Ross with a rag wiping the blood from his face. As soon as Joe finished she walked over to him and slapped him across the face. Everyone's eyes went wide as Joe fell to the ground. He looked up to her with confused eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you Joe? You honestly thought you could just beat Ross up and I would come running back to you? You claim you care about me and want me to be happy, but you have done nothing to prove to me that you do. If you cared so much about me you would be happy that I found love and you would at least try and accept Ross. You don't have to like him but you do need to respect my decision as my friend. But no what do you do you go behind my back and try and sabotage everything. You go and get drunk and start at fight with him. Well I hope this was worth it Joe because you just ruined any chance for us to be anything. I hate you Joe Cartwright, you are nothing but a spoiled child who can't appreciate what he has. You're nothing to me Joe, and I wouldn't care if you died tonight. Better yet I hope your mistakes catch up with you and you pay for this and everything else you have done."

Joe could only stand there with in shock as did everyone. He could feel tears stinging in his eyes as he got up and dusted his hat off and walked away. He was angry and hurt and drunk, he grabbed the first horse he saw and rode off into the night. Ben called after him, but he was already too far away to be heard.

Lila went back over to Ross and began dabbing at his face. Kathleen was not about to stand for this and before Ben could even take a step toward her Kathleen grabbed Lila by the arm and pulled her aside from the crowd that was leaving.

"I can't believe you Lila. You've done some horrible things in the past but this is by far the worst thing you have ever done."

Lila crossed her arms and looked away annoyed. Kathleen grabbed her chin and forced her to look back at her.

"Ow you're hurting me Kath."

"Good that was the point."

Pulling away she took a step back," What is your problem? He deserved that sis."

"No he did not. He was trying to stand up for you. Ross treats you horribly and I can tell he doesn't care about you. Joe does and has for a while. Yes he can be annoyed and selfish and rude, but so can you. And then you go and pit them against each other. What did you expect to happen? Then to become best friends so you can play around with them both? No. Now you and I are going to find him and you will apologize."

"But Kathleen?

"No buts now come on."

Kathleen grabbed Lila and led her over their horse and buggy and unhitched Junie and Cochise.

Adam, Hoss, Ben, and Isabelle were already over by the buggy when Kathleen and Lila came over.

"Where are ya'll going?" Adam had a feeling what was about to happen and he didn't like the idea.

"We are going after Joe before he does something stupid." Kathleen was already on Junie when Adam grabbed the reins.

"Kathleen you shouldn't be going alone Adam and I can go with ya." Hoss had stepped forward and was sharing concerned looks with Ben.

"This is something that Lila and Joe need to work out alone and I need to make sure it happens as her guardian and sister."

"Kathleen it's not-"

"Adam trust me on this. If we aren't back in 2 hours then you can come looking for us."

"1 hour."

"Deal."

Kathleen flicked the reins and took off with Lila close behind. Adam watched as they disappeared from view before turning around to the rest of the family.

"Pa why don't you head on home in case he heads their Hoss and I will stay here to follow them just in case."

'What about Isabelle?"

"She can go with Pa."

"I'm going with ya'll they're my sisters and I'm not being left out."

"Fine but you stay close."

They split up; they were leaving the wagon here and taking individual horses. Ben rode home on Buck while Adam had sport and Isabelle and Hoss rode double on Chubbs. The sun was beginning to set so the tracks were getting harder to see.

Joe had stopped to take a rest about an hour out from town. His head was pounding and he really just wanted to get home. Was Lila right about what she said? It wasn't his intention to come across that way, but maybe he hadn't been handling everything the best. Joe slumped down against a rock when he heard footsteps. He shot up," Who's there?"

A man wearing all black and a full face mask came around the corner with his hands up.

"It's just mean, didn't mean to spook ya Joe."

Joe looked at him before mumbling something about being sorry before lowering his gun and sitting back down. "Wait how do you know my name?"

The man smiled before removing his mask. He had dark brown short hair and stubble across his face he moved toward Joe as he spoke ," Because I know everyone that Kathleen has been staying with. You are Joseph Cartwright of the Ponderosa. You have two older brothers, Hoss and Adam, and your father Ben."

Joe was really lost now, what did he have to do with Kathleen? The man seemed to have read Joe's mind because he began to speak.

"My name is Duke Williams. I'm Kathleen's fiancée."

Joe's mouth fell open as everything started to click together, the flower's and notes." You sent Kathleen all those gifts."

"Yes I did. See she thinks I died 5 years ago in a bank robbery, but the papers didn't quite get it right. I was the one robbing the bank. I was doing so in order to get enough money to take Kathleen away and marry her. I asked her to run away with me when I proposed. But she said I had to ask her father, so I did, but he said no. I never liked the old fool any way. I knew he wouldn't ever agree especially after I took the money so I lied to her and said he had agreed. She accepted the proposal, but wouldn't leave her family. So I decided to just get rid of them. I knew her parents were going on a trip so I just got some friends of mine to help me run their stage of the cliff. I went down there to check on the scene and the old bastard had lived." His eyes lit up as he clenched his teeth," I shot the old man and went on with my plans. Robbing the bank was easy, but I wasn't expecting the police to be there so I faked my death. After everything calmed down I went back for her but she was gone. I've been looking for her ever since and just so happen I hear of 3 new ladies in town and what do I find."

Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing. Duke was Kathleen's fiancé and he murdered her parents. Joe's breathing increased as did his heart rate he had to warn everyone. He needed to make a run for it. When Duke turned around Joe got up slowly making sure to be silent.

"Don't try it boy." Joe froze, he heard the cock of a gun as he turned around slowly to see Duke pointing a gun at him," You really think I would tell you all that and let you live? Oh no son you will die, but don't worry I will take good care of Kathleen and her little sister. She was just a child when I was around but she has really grown up now." A smile slowly spread across his face as he pulled the trigger.

**Don't kill me everything will work out guys you just have to keep reading and reviewing. Things will only get a lot worse before they get better. **

**Review and tell me if this is anything like what you were expecting and what do you think will happen next. **


	13. Duke Returns

**Wow I am on a roll. 2 updates in less than 24 hours GO ME! Well here we are deep in the heart of drama central. Duke's not dead, he's after Kathleen, and he SHOT JOE! And I'm happy to add it's only going to get worse from here. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and where I've decided to take it. Please, please PLEASE review guys. The more reviews the more motivated I am to write. And the more I write the more ya'll will get to read and not be left on a cliff edge for weeks at al time. So thank you ahead of time for reading and to those few dedicated fans of mine. 3 you guys. **

"Kathleen it's getting dark and there is no sign of him let's just head back already."

Lila had started complaining about a mile back. Kathleen was doing her best to ignore her but she was being very persistent. They had gone quite a ways so maybe taking a short break wouldn't be that bad of an idea.

"Alright we'll take stop and take a break right around that bend." Lila smiled and took off on Cochise. Kathleen smiled despite herself and got down off Junie she was just stretching when she heard Lila scream. Kathleen didn't think twice when she just left the horse and took off running toward her sister, but what she didn't expect was what she was about to see; Lila on the ground crying uncontrollably and screaming over a body. Kathleen's mind didn't register at first what was going on she was frozen in place staring at the body, then it hit her it was Joe. Kathleen didn't realize she had moved till she found herself over Joe applying pressure to the wound. He had been shot square in the chest and was lying in a growing puddle of blood. She turned him over to find that the bullet had not gone all the way through. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Words left her mouth asking for a rag or something to stop the bleeding. Kathleen heard ripping sounds and didn't flinch when Lila handed her a strip of her brand new $50 dollar dress. Kathleen looked down at Joe he was pale, deathly pale and barely breathing. She lifted a shaky, bloody finger to his neck and closed her eyes praying to feel something. She let out a relived sigh when she felt the steady slow beat of his pulse beneath her fingers.

Kathleen was barely able to hear a soft broken whisper from Lila," Is he dead?"

"No he's alive but barely; he won't make it much longer if we don't find help soon." Kathleen didn't even recognize her own voice when she spoke," Go get the horses and ride on to see if you can find someone. Adam and the others were supposed to come behind us." She was interrupted by the sound of a gun not too far off, about the same time she heard more horses and looked up to see the face of Adam. His face dropped when he saw his brother lying on the ground. Adam rushed to his side and began asking a million questions," What happened?"

"I don't know we just found him like this a little while ago. I've been trying to stop the bleeding, but all I've been able to do is slow it down. He's in bad shape Adam."

Hoss and Isabelle were close behind and Kathleen could here Isabelle's sharp gasp as she discovered the situation.

"Is he alright?" Isabelle saw Lila curled up in a ball a little ways away and went to her wrapping her up in her arms like she used to. Lila couldn't hold it in anymore as she began to sob on Isabelle's shoulder.

"Someone shot him Izzy. Why would anyone wanna shoot Joe?"

Isabelle did her best to comfort Lila, but what Lila had said earlier kept ringing in her mind.

"Not trying to be heartless Lila, but you did wish him dead earlier."

"I didn't mean it; I was just mad and upset. I didn't really want him to die. Oh Is he can't die he just cant."

Kathleen managed to get ahold of herself as she thought over there options," Adam you need to get him home now. You, Hoss, and Isabelle take him home on the horses."

"What about you and Lila?"

"Something spooked our horses. We'll try and find them, but we can just camp here for the night and you can come back with more horses after you get Joe home."

"I'm not leaving you here Kathleen."

"We're not far from the ranch you'll be back before you know it.'

"Kathleen-"

"Adam you need to go now, Joe can't wait he needs help now."

With defeat in his eyes Adam knew she was right, Joe needed help.

"Fine but I'll be right back don't go anywhere."

"Hoss you ride ahead and get the doctor, Isabelle you can come with me."

"Adam you better take care of him. If anything happens to him I will never forgive you."

"I won't let him die Lila."

Adam took an old tarp lying nearby and some branches and made a carrier for Joe. Isabelle laid on there with Joe keeping constant pressure on the wound while Hoss went for the doctor. Kathleen and Lila watched with heavy hearts and tears in their eyes as they pulled away. All they could do now was wait and pray.

About 15 minutes later Kathleen heard a sound nearby. She had been sitting against a rock with Lila in her lap.

"Did you hear something Lila?" Kathleen searched through the darkness for a shape or sound. Adam had left some supplies behind such as the stuff to make a fire and a blanket.

*crunch*

Kathleen was really starting to panic now she got up and grabbed a stick and began walking around slowly trying to find the source of the sound. Suddenly she was grabbed from the back one arm went around her mouth to muffle her screams and the other pinned her arms to her side. Kathleen jerked trying to free herself, but it was no use. Lila watched in fear as she saw someone grab her sister. Kathleen stood still waiting for the sharp pain of death or anything really. She felt a breath against her neck and then her ear as he whispered," Hello love, it's wonderful to see you again."

That's when Kathleen put two and two together. The man released her as she spun around and laid eyes on him for the first time in 5 years. She felt her knees buckle as she held in a cry of utter shock. Her hands flew to cover her mouth as a single word escaped her lips.

"Duke."


	14. Taken Away

**I am on a ROLL 3 chapters in 24 hours OMG! Well guys the drama and suspense only increase from here as we discover more of Duke and what he's up too. Please please review and tell me what you think he has planned for Kathleen and Lila. AND What is Adam going to do when he finds out Duke is Alive and has taken Kathleen. Also will Joe be ok? and Will he remember what Duke said?**

Duke

That one word changed everything for Kathleen. The man she loved and was going to marry. The love of her life she thought dead for 5 years he was standing before her. She had so many questions to ask him, but there was something different about him.

"Duke what happened? I thought you were dead." Duke wrapped her up in his arms in a tight hug. It had been much to long he thought to himself.

"There was an accident love, and I was injured. As soon as I recovered I tried to come and find you but you were nowhere to be found. All is alright now love we are together again and nothing will ever tear us apart again." Kathleen hugged Duke tighter as he gently kissed her head. Everything was going according to plan. Now all he needed to do was get her back to his cabin and then head down south.

Kathleen released him to look behind for her sister. Lila was still frozen in place with silent tears falling.

"Lila everything is going to be alright dear. Duke is here and he will help us. Now we just have to wait for Adam to come back." Kathleen had gone over to Lila and wrapped her in a comforting hug as she looked back at Duke who was pulling out his gun.

"I'm afraid we won't be waiting around for Adam my dear. Ya'll are coming with me back to my hideout." Kathleen's eyes widened as she stared at the man who she once knew. He completely changed before her eyes to a rugged man, thirsty for blood. He walked over to the girls and grabbed Lila by the arm, pulling her out of Kathleen's arms.

Lila yelled profanities and fought back against Duke who only threw Lila to the ground. Lila hit with a thud as her vison blurred. She shook it off and was about to get back up when a concerned Kathleen intervened with arms stretched separating the two. Duke had his gun pointed at the girls ready to fire at a moment's notice when Kathleen spoke in a confused, shaken voice.

"This is ludicrous Duke. Explain yourself, because this isn't the you I remember."

Duke lowered his face out of sight behind the rim of his hat. He let out a sinister chuckle before beginning," You are right as usual my beauty. I never could fool you could I? You never knew the real me my darling. You were always a part of a bigger plan. I needed you to fool a partner of mine into letting me become a partner of his mining business. He wanted a family man to partner with him so he would have an heir to carry on the business he created. I had the bright idea to take over the business as soon as I got on the paperwork and using it as a cover-up for my buddies and I crime sprees. I just needed a wife. Jeff was from around here so he told me about a young girl who seemed like the perfect match for me. I came down and checked you out and decided you would be perfect. So I lied and courted you and found myself falling for you. There was only one thing standing in my way and that was your family. After proposing to you I had a word with your father and he refused to let us marry. Well I had plans to complete and I couldn't let anything interfere with them so I got a few of my friends together and we killed your parents. I had plans to rob the bank so I could get the money to pay my portion of the deal and start a life for us, but things didn't go as planned so I switched spots with my brother. He took the blame and I was a 'victim' in the robbery. The guys got me out of the morgue we buried another body then broke my brother out. I have been searching for you ever since so I could finish this deal. Finally after 5 years I hear about you in a local newspaper and what do I find? My fiancé living with the famous Cartwright's."

Kathleen couldn't believe it. No it couldn't be true. It was all a lie; an act to gain control over a mining business? Duke killed my parents. Duke murdered my parents and he still wants me to marry him.

"You sick son of a bitch. You killed my parents because my dad wouldn't let you marry me? Do you realize that you put my family through HELL!?" Kathleen spit the words out at him with her green eyes alight with vengeance. She lunged at him and grabbed her shirt yelling things at him with tears in her eyes. He only smiles before he grabs her by the throat lifting her up just enough to where her toes barely brush the ground. Kathleen begins gagging and thrashing about from the lack of air. Lila has been watching from the sidelines still in shock. It's like she isn't connected to her body, but when she sees Duke grab her sister she snaps back into reality. **He's going to kill her if I don't do something.** Lila sees a large branch and grabs it coming up behind him. She swings back and knocks him in the back of the head. Duke goes down grabbing at the back of his head feeling the warm, stickiness of fresh blood. Lila runs over to Kathleen grabbing her arm dragging her away. Kathleen is still gasping for breath.

"Come on Kathleen we need to get out of here before he recovers."

Kathleen only barely hears what Lila is saying. The world is shifting around her as she tries to shake off the dizzy feeling. She lifts her hand to her throat and feels the red tender flesh.

Before they can make a run for it Duke is there with a gun stuck in the back of Lila's head. She freezes at the touch of the cold metal to her skull. Her eyes close waiting for the red, hot searing pain the lead bullet would make traveling through her head.

"You will peacefully go with me Kathleen and you will do as I ask of you or you can stand here and watch me kill your sister just like I killed your Father and Mother. And if that's not enough I will get Isabelle and you can watch me kill her as well. If you still don't corporate I will find and kill everyone you love till you have no one left to love. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! You cannot win Kathleen. It Is Over." Duke's face never changed from the cold, emotionless stare of pure evil. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Kathleen knew it was over, he had won, but she would not let him hurt Lila, or Isabelle, or Adam. Adam what would Duke do to Adam when he returned? Kill him before her eyes to make a point no doubt. She had to get him to leave now before Adam arrived. She couldn't bear to be the cause of his death, or anyone else's. She had to figure out how to get him to release Lila and run off with her.

"Alright Duke you win. I will go with you just take us now ok? I won't fight you and neither will Lila."

"Kathleen-"

"Lila listen to me okay? This has to be done. I won't lose you or Isabelle to this freak. Just do as he says."

A slow smile spread across Dukes lips as he released Lila and shoved her to the ground. He walked over to Kathleen and picked her up by her wrist pulling her to his lips and kissed her roughly. Kathleen struggled against him, but it was of no use. He pulled away and directed her to some horses tied behind the tree. Lila followed repeating every profanity known to man before getting up on the horse behind Kathleen. Duke led the way with the girls following. "Step 2 complete only 2 more to go."

Lila looked behind them as the sun finally set on the horizon. "Kathleen what is going to happen to us next?"

As a tear fell from her eye Kathleen quietly whispered," I don't know Lila."


	15. Who Shot Joe? Welcome to Hell

**Well well well. Look who's updating regularly ME :) I a sad to say I'm not sure if it will continue. My college professors decided to dump a crap ton of work on me and while I don't have school till Monday I have several huge assignments to do finish. BUT I will try to get in a few chapters and update as much as I can. I'm going to try and write some more tonight and finish a chapter or 2 so I can just update over the next few days so Ya'll will get regular updates and Not want to kill me for leaving you on the edge of a major story. So I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and please reviewing. Reviews= Quicker updates. So the more reviews I get the more I want to write and make more chapters. And the faster we will get to the big Climax. So please please review. Thank you and enjoy.**

Hoss and Isabelle were down stairs waiting on news from the doctor. They had brought Joe in a few hours ago barely alive. It wasn't long till Hoss arrived with the doctor and he and Hop Sing had gone to work. They weren't sure if Joe was going to make it. Adam had left to go get Kathleen and Lila a little while ago so it was now just Hoss and Isabelle downstairs waiting for news about Joe, or waiting for Adam to return. Hoss got up and began pacing; he was usually very patient, but not tonight. Too much had happened and he felt he was breaking inside. Who would shoot Joe, and why?

"Hoss pacing isn't going to help any. Just come sit down and try and relax."

"Sit down? Relax?!" Hoss's voice rose with each word as he spat them out at her. Isabelle felt she was shrinking before this great man." How am I supposed to relax while my little brother is upstairs fighting for his life, and my older brother is out looking for the man that did this and retrieving your sisters from the same place that he was shot?! How do you expect me do to that?" Most people would have shied away from an angry or upset Hoss, but not Isabelle she saw him for the small broken child he was at the moment. She got up with tears held back and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Hoss fell to his knees letting his head fall in his hands and let the tears fall. Isabelle stood there comforting him, and sending up prayers for strength.

Ben let out a shaky sigh as he took the first step downstairs toward his waiting family. Upon hearing footsteps Hoss and Isabelle looked up to see Ben coming downstairs. They stood anxiously awaiting to hear news.

"Pa…. Is he gonna make it?" The gentle giant looked like a lost child before his father, waiting, begging for good news on his little brother. Ben looked at him with sorrow-filled eyes.

"Dr. Martin was able to get the bullet out and sew him up, but tonight will be a test to see what fight Joe has in him. If he survives the night then he will have a good chance of making it. He just lost so much blood-"It was taking everything in him to not break down. The room was silent for a few minutes; no one really knew what to say or how to react. No one wanted to be the first to cry, because they knew it would only start a chain reaction. Ben was the first to clear his throat and speak in a shaking voice that slowly found its strength," Has Adam returned with Kathleen and Lila yet?"

"Not yet Pa, but it shouldn't be long. They wasn't too far out."

As if on cue the sound of an approaching horse could be heard along with rushed footsteps as Adam barreled through the door. Fear was in his eyes as he tried to find the words to speak.

"They're gone."

They were sitting around the fireplace, trying to sort out this new situation. Isabelle was upstairs sitting bedside to an unconscious Joe. Doc Martin had gone to bed to try and catch a few hours of sleep. Adam sat in his blue chair, staring into the fire. Thoughts raced across his mind to the last time he had seen them. He hadn't wanted to leave her there, but she had insisted. Why did he listen to her? This was just the thing he feared would happen. Now it has and he didn't have a clue of where to start searching.

"Whoever shot Joe must have come back."

"The question still remains who though. Who would want to shoot Joe, and take the girls?"

"Ross Stone." Adam spoke with a harshness rarely heard, as he put things together.

"The Stones? Adam I admit they are ruthless, but they wouldn't stoop this low."

"Pa you have told me yourself how power hungry they can be. This would be the perfect situation for them Shoot Joe to weaken us then take Lila and Kathleen for ransom, or to bait us into giving them whatever we want." Adam stood as he began putting it all together. The words flowing like a gap was made in a beaver dam." Ross hates Joe, and he would want revenge after what Joe did tonight. He has the motive and the resources."

Ben looked skeptical. He had known Baxter and his son for years, and although they were ruthless he did not think they would go to this level.

"We will contact Sheriff Coffee in the morning and start a search party. Hoss you and Adam go up to the sight and look for tracks. Isabelle and I will go question the Stone's."

* * *

Everyone woke before the sun rose. Most had not even slept. Ben came down from Joe's room to the table where 3 cups of coffee were waiting. Hop Sing was trying to keep the mood light and everyone taken care of during this hard time. Isabelle had to remind him that he needed rest too. Hop Sing only shook it off," Hop Sing fine, Carlight's need me. Questin is how is Missy Izbell?"

Isabelle turned away trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. How was she? Is that even a question her sisters were missing? They could be dead. No she couldn't think of that. They were fine. Hoss and Adam would find them. "I'm fine Hop Sing, honestly I am."

Hop Sing let out a humph before going back to the breakfast," Missy no fool Hop Sing."

Hoss and Adam had already left out this morning and were almost to the spot. They were quick to find it with the giant blood spot and wreckage around. Adam felt his stomach twist up imagining Joe just lying here for who knows how long slowly bleeding out. Then Kathleen and Lila waiting for him, only to be attacked and kidnapped. He had let them all down. If he had only been quicker he could have saved them both. But no he had let Kathleen have her way. That wasn't going to happen anymore.

"Whoever took them had been waiting her Adam. Over by this bush he sat here and watched us come and go." Adam walked over to Hoss and stared at the spot where this man had sat. **He was there the whole time? **

He turned around and kicked at the burnt logs from the fire. Anger, no fury filled him. **How could I have been so foolish, careless? I left them here with a killer. **Hoss turned to look at Adam saying nothing. He blamed himself as well. He knew how Adam could get when he was like this, so he had to calm him down before he turned reckless. Adam would never admit it, but he acted an awful lot like Joe when he was mad. Hoss turned around to speak, but Adam was already headed to his horse.

"Listen Adam I know you are—Wait Adam where you goin' of to in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to speak to that two faced, backstabbing, good for nothing rat Stone."

"And by speak you mean with your fists?" Hoss was following him now trying to keep up. Just before he reached Sport, Hoss grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him to look at him.

"Now Adam you can't go racing over their guns blazing and go off on the poor boy. You are supposed to be the smart one, the one who's calm in these situations. "

Adam gave one of those half smiles that screamed pure sarcasm before turning around and getting back up on his horse," I am being smart. I am going to teach my brothers killer…."

"You don't know that he shot Joe Adam. You don't know anything."

"Well if he's not there then."

"Then what Adam. Seriously you are acting so much like little Joe today. As much as I would love to watch you beat that boy to a pulp it isn't right…. To do it alone."

Adam smiled at him before flicking the reigns of Sport. Hoss ran over to Chubbs and hopped on and followed Adam out to the Guildstone Ranch.

* * *

After riding most of the night they finally arrived to an old cabin on top of Silver Peak about 4 hours outside of Virginia City.

"Welcome to your new home." Duke grabbed his gun and pointed it at the girls as he helped them down off the horse. He whistled into the air and 4 other big guys came out of the house. They all had their guns out and were grabbing at Kathleen and Lila pulling them into the house. It was a smallish cabin with a spacious sitting room. It had a large settee, 1 wooded chair and 2 cushioned sitting chairs all around the small stone fireplace. A small very simplistic kitchen area was off to the corner with only the most basic of supplies. You could tell only men had been living here for a while. Coats and boots and britches were lying around. They threw both girls into a small corner bedroom with one large bed in the center of the room before locking the door. The men were discussing the plans outside the door laughing at what all they would do to them.

"Ya'll can do whatever you like with the red headed kid, but leave the woman to me. She's my fiancée and I have big plans for our future together." Laughter erupted between them as the toasted to their success.

**Well Adam is turning into Joe and going after revenge ON THE WRONG GUY! And Kathleen and Lila are trapped with 5 guys who want to do horrible things to them. **

**I will warn that the next few chapters WILL have some bad things happen. And according to how it goes I might up the rating its according though to how I write it. If you don't want to read about certain things I advise you might want to skip a few chapters or censor when you read.  
Always thank you for reading and enjoy.**


	16. Set Free BAD boys

**Ok so this is a long chapter to make up for not updating in the past few days. It's filled with a lot of goodies so hopefully ya'll will like it. We get to see hope for the girls. And news on Joe. Also Adam and Hoss take out their revenge on Ross. So Please enjoy and Review, review review. I am so loving hearing everyone's reviews and sometimes they even give me some inspiration. Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed. I am almost to 50 reviews and I couldn't be happier. I also can report that I already have the ending to Sisters and Brothers planned out. It will have a happy ending after much much more drama and tragedy. Then I can start on the sequel which will have the main characters settling down. We have around maybe another 10- 15 chapters before it ends though. Anyway please review as usual my wonderful little friends. Lots of love Keninalily21**

Kathleen awoke to the sound of rummaging. She looked up to see Lila working on some rope and a branch. She could tell from the sun that it was around lunch time. She couldn't hear any voices from outside so she assumed the men were out.

"Lila what are you doing?" Kathleen crawled out of bed and tiptoed over to Lila next to the door.

"I'm setting up a trap to get us out of here. I don't know about you, but I don't want to stay here and find out what they have planned for us." Lila tightened up a rope lifting a bucket up above the door.

"Lila let's just wait. I'm sure the guys will find us soon."

"Kathleen you are the one who always told me not to depend on anyone, but myself." Lila glared at her before going back to setting up her trap. Kathleen smiled to herself. **So she has been listening to me all these years. **

"You're right Lila, but I've also stressed not to act before thinking. I doubt you've thought this through. They are 5 of them and 2 of us. We wouldn't stand a chance Li." Lila rolled her eyes and never missed a beat on her work. She knew she had to do this to get them out. She knew her sister would let them do whatever to herself to save her. Lila wasn't about to let those asses lay a hand on Kathleen or go after Isabelle.

Kathleen had made her own plan. She was going to bargain with Duke. She would do whatever to get him to let Lila go and take her and run. She didn't care what happened to herself, but she wasn't about to let them touch Lila, or Isabelle. She had stayed with the Cartwright's long enough to know how they operated too. She couldn't bear to see any of them get hut because of her. It was bad enough Joe had been shot to make a point and she could only pray he was alright. Adam and Hoss were probably on their way now and 5 against 2. They didn't stand a good chance.

Kathleen leaned back against the wall getting lost in her thoughts. Where had everything gone so wrong? She had been with Duke for 2 years and never once had he shown this side of himself. How did she not know who he truly was? That he was capable of killing her family. If she had realized this 5 years ago her parents would still be alive. But then she never would have met the Cartwright's or bonded with her sisters like she had. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a crash as she turned to see Lila dropping the bucket on one of the guards head as he fell to the ground she ran out. Kathleen ran to the door screaming after Lila, but was grabbed by the guard. Lila got to the middle of the room as the men appeared. The first guy cracked his knuckles and gave a sure," I've got this boys." He ran for Lila, Lila jumped up on the table and kicked a basket of fruit in his face. He fell, but quickly shook it off. As he rose Lila grabbed a handful of tin plates and threw them on his head. With him dazed the next guy stepped forward, Lila flipped off the table and delivered a quick kick to his stomach, the guy fell to his knees gasping for air as she punched him in the nape of the neck. The first guy and the last snuck up from behind Lila and grabbed her arms.

"Not so powerful now are we little girl?" Lila flipped and double kicked them from behind causing them to land face first. She kicked both their heads. Just as she thought she had won someone grabbed her hair from behind and threw her to the ground. The others were recovering and soon joined in. For every punch the guys threw, Lila threw 4. Every time she fell Lila immediately got back up and was back in the fight. Soon the fight started to take its toll on Lila and she fell and didn't get back up. Duke had been standing back watching with a cold look on his face. He called for the guys to move and he walked over to Lila, slowly.

Lila could feel the sweat rolling off her face and back. Her side's ached from being repeatedly kicked. Her face was throbbing in time with her racing heartbeat. Lila could feel a growing wetness on the side of her face; blood was stinging her eyes as it dripped from a gash on her hairline. She knew she couldn't give up. If they wanted her or Kathleen they were going to have to kill her first. Lila looked up straining her blurry vision to focus. The air was burning her lungs as she took in a deep, shaky breath. Duke was standing above her with a grim, cold, hate filled stare.

"You honestly think you can win, don't you? Well I hate to inform you jackass but you're done for. You can keep me and my sister here for as long as you wish, but we will keep fighting you bastards. And then Adam and Hoss will find you. Oh you'll be sorry then and I'll be sure they put a bullet straight through your forehead." Lila smiled through her cracked lips and even went so far to spit in his face. Kathleen couldn't believe her little sister, but deep down she couldn't be prouder. The smile from her face quickly dissipated when she saw Duke pull a gun on Lila. Kathleen panicked. No she was not going to lose her. She tore herself from the man's arms and ran between Duke and Lila. The gun was now digging into her stomach as Kathleen looked up trying to find the old Duke in his eyes. His warm forest green eyes were all but black. He looked like a stranger.

"Duke please don't hurt her. She's just a child Duke I'm begging you please just let her go. "Kathleen began speaking with her hands pointing to herself and back to him as she tried to convince this lost soul to take her instead. "I'm the one you want Duke, it's always been us, and it can be that way again. I sweat I'll do whatever you want; be whatever you want. We can get married and have a family everything we dreamed of and planned all those years ago."

"Kathleen you can't. Don't give the ass the satisfaction of winning. He's a bitch."

"Lila just shut your mouth." Kathleen never lost eye contact with Duke. Those lost cold eyes that seemed to radiate this dark, hungry energy. Duke was the first to break eye contact as he lowered his eyes, letting them travel up Kathleen's body as he reached out to grab her. He pulled her to him. She found herself inches away from his face.

"If you swear to keep your promise I will let her leave."

"I swear Duke, just let her go." Kathleen was begging by now.

"Also you have to kiss me, and not one of those little kisses. A real passion filled kisses like we use to sneak into the barn to do." Duke smiled again. He knew he had her right where he wanted her. Kathleen gulped as she looked at his lips. She hadn't been with him in years. She use to think of those kisses and being with him all the time, but when Adam showed up and they shared a kiss everything had changed. Now she couldn't think of kissing anyone else. Besides Adam's lips looked much better.

Kathleen looked back to Lila who was begging her not to. One of the smaller guys who she had heard being called Josh grabbed Lila and pulled her back against the wall. Kathleen turned to Duke and leaned against his lips. They were cold and rough. She quickly discovered he had chew in his mouth and every time she went to kiss him deeper some of the juice and chew got into her mouth. She willed herself to not gag as she felt his tongue enter her mouth and go to work. This was torture. It seemed to last forever, but he soon pulled away smiling like a hyena.

"Just like old times love. Alright boys release the girl and take her down the mountain."

"No wait I have to say goodbye and give her some supplies she won't survive without them."

"You have 5 minutes darlin'" Lila was in tears. Why had she done this? Didn't she realize he would never let her go? That she would never see them again? Kathleen the woman who had sacrificed everything for her sisters was making the ultimate sacrifice.

"I'm so sorry Kathleen. For everything I've ever said or done to you please don't do this."

Lila hugged Kathleen tighter letting the tears fall. Kathleen pulled away and held Lila's head in her hands wiping away the tears. She remembered the day Lila was born how small she was, and now before her was the amazing young lady she had become.

"Lila you have to stay strong for me alright? Head back to the Ponderosa and stay with the Cartwright's. They will take care of you. Be kind to them and Isabelle and tell her how much I love you both. You have to take care of each other now okay? Promise me you will?"

Lila barely managed to choke out an," I promise."

"I love you so much Lila. You are a beautiful, strong young woman. I couldn't be prouder to call you my sister." Kathleen kissed the top of her head before wrapping her in a tight hug. She slipped something into her dress before they were interrupted by Duke and Josh.

"Times up ladies. Josh take her down the mountain and make sure she doesn't come back. Here is a bag with some basic supplies. So long. Don't worry I'll take good care of your sister." Duke tossed her a green bag as Josh grabbed her arm and shoved her out the door. Lila turned around to share one last glimpse of her sister. "Bye sis."

Adam and Hoss rode up to the Guildstone ranch with revenge in mind. Ross and Baxter had to have the girls hidden out here somewhere. The hands were giving strange stares and whispers as they went on about their business. Adam and Hoss knew they didn't have much time to search.

"How about instead of turning the place upside we go straight to the source Ross Stone his self. "

Hoss smiled at his brother as he got of his horse." I like the way you think."

Hoss saw a worker nearby; he went up to the guy, no older than 16, and grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up into the air and shoved him against the barn door.

"Please don't hurt me. I don't have any money and I don't know where Mr. Stone hides his money."

Adam stood behind Hoss flexing his hand, "We don't want any money kid. All we want to know is where we can find Ross."

"Tell us and we let ya go just like that."

"I don't know…" Hoss lifted him higher as the boy began kicking his feet and screeching.

"All right! He's over by the stables."

Hoss dropped him with a satisfied smile as he and Adam headed for the stables.

Ross was inside brushing his horse talking to his self about last night. His eye was bruised and his lip swollen and cracked. He turned to see Adam and Hoss approaching him. Ross backed away hands up," Now guys ya'll have no business here. I barely even landed a punch on Joe. And what I did do he deserved by starting the fight."

"We aren't here about that."

"We here cause Kathleen and Lila are missing. Someone shot Joe last night and took the girls." Ross was cornered. He looked around the room for a way to escape something he could use to get away.

"I swear I had nothing to do with that. Ask anyone I came straight home. I didn't shoot Joe or touch the girls. Besides why would I have to kidnap Lila she would have come willingly?"

As soon as the words had left his lips Adam had punched Ross in the stomach.  
"Tell us where you have the girls NOW!"

"I've already told you I don't have the girls." Adam hit Ross again and repeated the question. This went on for about 10 minutes. After Ross couldn't stand own his own Adam set him up against the wall and just let go. He took out all his anger on Ross. He let go of his fear for Joe. He released his guilt and hurt about leaving the girls behind. As Hoss realized what Adam was doing he moved Ross out of the way and grabbed Adam by the shoulders and shook him.

"Adam hold up there brother. This ain't you." Adam fell to his knees as Ben, Isabelle, and Baxter walked in.

"Adam, Hoss what are you doing here?" Hoss and Adam looked up with wide eyes. Baxter and Isabelle ran to Ross's side to examine him. He set himself up and spoke," They thought I took Lila."

"I assure you Ben he did no such thing. Now I am sorry your girls are missing, but you can ask Doc Martin we went straight there after the ball and then home."

Ben shook his head at Adam and Hoss who were at a loss for words. "I believe you Baxter. I didn't believe their accusations to begin with. They were supposed to be up at the sight checking for tracks."

"We did Pa. I found the tracks. Whoever shot Little Joe stayed there and waited for Kathleen and Lila to show up."

Ben lowered his head as he processed the new information. This was more complicated than he thought." I'm sorry to have bothered you Baxter, Ross I'm sorry for what my boys have done to you."

"Don't worry about it Ben, just make sure Lila gets home safe."

Ben nodded, as he walked out with his sons Baxter yelled from behind," I hope Joe is alright Ben and I hope you find the ladies."

Ben arrived home around 6 pm. Hoss and Adam took the horses to the stables where they were relieved by some of the hands. Isabelle could feel the tension and ache around her as she thought of ways to lighten the mood. As soon as everyone was inside the silence took hold.

"Isabelle would you go upstairs and check on Joseph?"

Isabelle was happy to be able to leave the room and headed up the stairs. It was now just Ben and his sons. He knew he needed to scold them on their disobedience, but he understood why they had done so.

"Adam, Hoss I-"

"BEN, ADAM, HOSS!" Before Ben could even finish his sentence, Isabelle was running to the top of the stairs yelling for them.

"He's awake. Joe's awake and he's asking for you."

She didn't even need to finish her sentence as she was followed by the Cartwrights.

They entered Joe's room to find him sitting up smiling. He was holding his side as Hop Sing was trying to rewrap his chest.

"Hi Pa. Did ya'll miss me much?"

Everyone left out a relived sigh as Isabelle let a few tears slip. Hoss grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to his side.

Ben sat down by his side and took his hand." We are so glad to have you back son."

"Joe I'm sorry to rush you, but do you remember who shot you?"

Joe closed his eyes to concentrate as last night flashed before his eyes. He opened his eyes with a gasp as everyone in the room tensed up," Duke Williams, Kathleen's fiancé."

"Duke? She told me he was dead. How could he have shot you?"

"Duke's back?" Isabelle barely whispered his name as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Isabelle you are the only one who knew him, what can you tell us about him?"

Isabelle scooted closer to Hoss as she bit at her lip," Well I was young when he was around, but I remember he was really mean to me and Lila. He never acted that way when Kathleen was around, but when it was just us he would talk to himself and say horrible things about what he would like to do with us. Kathleen never believed us when I told her so I just stopped trying."

"Adam where are Kathleen and Lila?" Joe asked hesitatingly. He feared the worst and when Adam only stared at him with hurt eyes he knew it was true. Duke had them.

"Pa what are we going to do? We have to find them. If he would shoot me and he doesn't even know me what would he do to them?"

"I don't know son. We'll contact the sheriff tomorrow and get a search party together. It's all we can do."

**Lila is free and Joe is awake. Yippee for some happiness finally. Also Joe remembers who shot him so Adam and Hoss can finally go after the right guy. If they can find them. Lila needs to hurry and find her way so she can lead them to Kathleen. But now Kathleen is all alone with Duke and she has promised to marry him and start a family?! (GAG) **


	17. Mrs Duke Williams

**Alright new chapter time. I apologize for the long wait but here it is. Chapter 17. I must warn ahead that this chapter is why I changed the rating it does contain adult themes. So if you don't want to read about abuse and possible rape then skip this chapter or at least skip the last paragraph or two. That being said I tried to keep it as mild as I could while keeping true to the story and Kathleen's thoughts. I hope you enjoy this story. The guys aren't in this chapter but they will make a return next chapter when Lila FINALLY reaches the Ponderosa and informs everyone of what happened. The real question is will Adam be able to reach Kathleen in time or will he be to late? Please enjoy and review please and thank you.**

The morning after Lila had left Duke decided it was time to set in motion phase 3 of his plan. It was time to marry Kathleen. He had sent Simon and Josh to town to get everything they would need for the wedding here. Now it was time to inform his lovely bride-to-be. Duke walked over to her room and opened the door slowly. Kathleen was sitting on the bed staring out the window. Kathleen had finally been able to change into a green checkered dress and had taken her hair down.

"How is my beautiful fiancé this morning?" Duke came in and spoke sickenly sweet to her.

Kathleen flatly replied, "Fine" as she continued to look out the window. Since Lila was no longer here Kathleen no longer had to worry about them hurting her.

Duke made his way over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him," What is the matter doll? "

Kathleen rolled her eyes and pulled away from him as she rose" Where should I begin? You shot my friend and then proceeded to kidnap me and my sister and hold us here hostage. Oh and you killed my parents and used/are using me to sneak your way into a mining deal. Anymore dumb questions, Honey?" Kathleen spat the last word out before opening the door to head into the kitchen. Duke let out a fake chuckle before rising and swiftly reaching out to close the door in front of Kathleen. He grabbed her arm and forcibly turned her toward him before lowering his face to her ear. He began roughly feeling her up and grabbing her. Kathleen cried out before being shoved into the wall.

"Now listen here my darling. Just because you're my girl doesn't give you the right to disrespect me. I will do to you what I want and if you disobey I will hurt you. You are mine now. You're never gonna see your bratty sisters or them Cartwrights ever again. That life is gone. You are now and forever gonna be Mrs. Kathleen Gracelyn Williams. And by becoming my wife I have the right to touch you whenever I want. We will be gettin' married tonight and we will consummate the marriage afterwards." Duke pulled away to look into her wide, frightened eyes. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek as she turned her face from him.

"We will make such lovey children Kathleen. You're going to make a lovely bride tonight. And I cannot wait to see you in bed underneath me as we make love for the first time." He smiled before leaning in to kiss her. Kathleen shoved him away from her as she took off for the door. She ran as fast as she could out the front door. Duke managed to catch her and deliver a swift slap across her face as she fell with a cry. He bent over and lifted her up over his shoulder. Kathleen screamed for help and kicked and hit his back over and over as he carried her back inside to the bedroom.

"It's no use darling there ain't no one around for miles. No one is comin' to save you. We will be married tonight and by this time next week we will be in Montana starting our new life together."

Lila had been walking almost all night before she finally gave out. She gathered a few branches and started herself a fire. Lila curled up in her dress. She looked at her ripped gown.

"What I wouldn't give to be in my britches and shirt again. Well whatever I need to get back to the Ponderosa and tell everyone about Duke. If anyone can rescue Kathleen Adam can. Well besides Joe. Joe…. I need to see Joe and make sure he is alright." Lila looked up to the sky. Dawn was just beginning so the sky was just turning that light shade of pink and orange. The stars were still visible so Lila laid back to watch the sun rise. She had no idea where she was or how to get home. Lila studied the stars for a few remembering how Kathleen used to take her and Isabelle outside to watch the stars. Kathleen had an old constellation book. Lila jumped up as an idea popped into her head. She could use the stars and sun to find her way home. Lila jumped up at this grand plan. She could get home. "Alright so there's a Lake that is Lake Tahoe which means if I follow along the shore I'll reach the Ponderosa in no time. This is great!" Lila looked down at her dress and groaned she grabbed the knife out of her bag and started cutting the dress. She cut out all the underneath fluff and cut the dress to her knees her white bottoms were showing, but she didn't care. It was by far more comfortable than that suffocating ball gown. After burning the remains of her dress she took off in direction of the North Star along the shores.

Kathleen stared into the full length mirror at herself in her white gown. The dress was very simple. It was white lace with a curved neckline and long sleeves. Kathleen touched the fabric and let it run between her fingers. It wasn't the wedding dress of her dreams. It wasn't the man either. Once again she found herself thinking of Adam. Of course they hadn't always gotten along but they had got much closer. She always felt this spark when she was with him. Safe, protected, happy; it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Could she love him? _**Seriously Kathleen you've known him for what 6 months, and you've fallen in love with Adam Cartwright. I love Adam Cartwright.**_ Kathleen took a step back as she spoke it out loud to herself," I love Adam." The door came open as Josh entered," 10 minutes." Kathleen nodded and Josh left the room.

Duke was standing outside with the preacher that Simon and Josh had kidnapped. Alex one of the new guards was standing behind him with a gun pointed at him. The man was in his late 50s with thin grey hair. He was wearing a plain tan shirt and dark grey pants. He had thick glasses on.

"So Mr.….."

In a shaky unsure voice," Moore. Frank Moore."

"Yes Mr. Moore. Do you understand what you have to do?"

"No-no sir."

Duke bit his lip as he stood up straight and clasped his hands together.

"You are here to marry me and my fiancé. "

"Why didn't you just come to town for that-"

"Don't Ask Questions!"

Mr. Moore jerked back as Duke brought his fist down on the table.

"Just perform the ceremony."

"Duke, she's ready."

Duke looked up to see Josh come out of Kathleen's room.

"Then let the wedding begin."  
Duke rose and straightened his tie and wiped off his white shirt. Simon took his place beside Duke as Josh led Kathleen out. Kathleen looked around the cabin. The men had brought in a few flowers and somehow managed to find a preacher to perform this ceremony. As she took Josh's arm she wanted to cry. She finally realized her feelings for Adam as she was about to walk down the aisle to another man. She was going to marry Duke and be forced to raise a family with him. _**I guess I have to make the best of this. This is my life now. I'm never going to see Adam again, or anyone for that matter.**_ Duke offered his hand to Kathleen. She reluctantly took it as she took her place by his side.

"We are gathered here today…."

"Just get to the important part old man."

"As you w-wish sir. Do you Duke Williams take -?"

"Her name is Kathleen Gracelyn Roberts. Ain't that right my dear?" Duke smiled again as he bent down and kissed her nose. Kathleen half-smiled back at him before turning away to blink away tears. _**This is actually happening. I'm getting married.**_

"Do you Duke Williams take Kathleen Gracelyn Roberts to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Duke smiled down at her with the coldest, most heartless smile she had ever seen. "I do."

"Do you Kathleen Gracelyn Roberts take Duke Williams to be your wedded Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Kathleen felt her throat close and her heart skip a beat as she heard those words' _till death to you part'. _She was going to be with him till she died. This was it. She hesitated and felt her head swarm with thoughts and memories of her life. Duke tightened his grip on her hand as she blinked and came back to reality. She barely whispered out," I do."

"I didn't quite catch that."

"I -do."

Mr. Moore nodded his head as he took in the situation. This wasn't a volunteered marriage. She was a hostage and she needed help.

"Do you have rings?"

"Simon, get the rings." Simon walked over to the table and picked up the simple rings. Duke's was a simple grey colored band. It looked to be the same material as a horse shoe. Kathleen's was a silver band with a small ruby in the center.

Simon handed Mr. Moore the rings and returned to his place.

Mr. Moore handed the rings to the respectful person before continuing.

"Duke take your ring and place it on Kathleen's hand and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

Before the preacher could speak Duke spoke up," Kathleen do the same."

Kathleen looked down at the rough ring in her hand before taking Duke's hand. His hand was much bigger than her own and rough to the touch. Obviously from years of wear and tear.

"With this ring I thee wed…"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Duke grabbed her and kissed her deeply, his tongue entered her mouth. Kathleen jerked back and hit him as hard as she could trying to get away from him before he released her.

Duke went straight for the kitchen to get some glasses and whiskey bottles. Mr. Moore pulled Kathleen aside," Miss are you alright? I can tell you aren't here on your own free will. When I go back to town I'll get you help." Kathleen shook her head and tried to silence him, but she was too late. Duke came up behind him and stuck his gun in his back.

"You will do no such thing Moore. You have served your purpose and now I am done with you. I can't have anyone knowing my Wife is here. Goodbye." Kathleen stood horrified as a scream escaped her lips as the gun fired and Mr. Moore fell to the ground in a growing pool of blood.

"Duke what have you done? He didn't do anything to you, why did you kill him?"

"Oh shut up woman. Josh, Simon clean this mess up I need to have some alone time with my new bride. Heh heh." The guys immediately knew what he was talking about and Kathleen quickly realized what he meant as he grabbed her and started dragging her toward the bedroom.

"No no Duke, please don't. Duke Please."

"Now I told you to shut up Kathleen. You are my wife now and as such you must please me. We will consummate our marriage and make sweet love my dear." Duke brought her into the bedroom where he closed the door and began pulling off her clothes and kissing her shoulders and caressing her body. Kathleen pulled away and tried fighting him off. She managed to get away for a second only to have him grab her by her hair and pull her back to him as he ripped off her bottoms. He quickly took off his own clothes as he slipped the last remaining clothes for her body and forcibly threw her on the bed and held her down as he traced kisses down her stomach as she began crying.

She managed to sob out," P-plea-se don't do this Duke. I b-beg you."

"Oh Kathleen hearing you cry and whimper only makes me want you that much more." Duke got up and grabbed some rope from a nearby table as he held her down, fighting him all the way, and tied her to the bed post. Duke straddled her as he ran his arms up and down her body.

Kathleen cried harder as she finally realized that she wasn't going to be able to stop him. No one was coming to save her; this was her life now. He was going to do this every night for the rest of her life. Kathleen cringed as he touched her and grabbed her chest. She cried out in pain as he slapped her and bit her. When she started crying louder and screaming he would choke her until she almost lost consciousness. She screamed as he forcibly ripped into her over and over. Soon her cries became silent as she submitted to his cruel torture. It was no use to fight him anymore. Help wasn't coming. Her tears were useless he didn't care. She was nothing anymore, but a body for him. Kathleen was no more; all that was left was Mrs. Duke Williams.


	18. SHE'S BAAACCCKKKKKK!

**Alright everyone Chapter 18 is here. I'm sorry for the wait, but I finally got a Beta (she is AMAZING ya'll need to send lots of thank you's to her) so it's going to take a little more time between me finishing a chapter and it getting uploaded. BUT the chapters will be of better quality from now on and maybe down the road we can redo the previous chapters. Anyway thank you for being patient I will try and start getting one chapter a week down, but I can't make any promises. So as I have said like 3 times now The long awaited chapter 18. Lila is HOME and has told everyone what happened and Adam, Hoss and Isabelle start out first thing in 19 to rescue Kathleen woo she is almost free. And for the Adleen fans I hope you enjoy the ending. **** Shoutout to my Beta Mirnava  
**

**CA: You girl make my day every time you review. That patience quote had me laughing in class and I had to explain to my professor what was so funny. (Sadly she is not a Bonanza fan) Kathleen will get through this in time with the help of her family and a new character. **

**AureaD: You are amazing and I have to say I look forward to hearing from you every time I upload. Duke will get what is coming to him. But it won't be by who you think. (Spoiler)**

Everyone was sitting around the fire at home after supper. They had been out searching all day without any luck. The tracks disappeared about a mile down. Ben had been to town, but the Sheriff was out of town and wouldn't be back until the next morning. They were all taking this hard, but none more so than Adam. He blamed himself for this. All day and night the same phrase repeated itself in his head; _**if only I hadn't left them**_. If only he hadn't, but he had. If anything has happened to Lila or Kathleen he knew he would never be able to forgive himself. Adam cupped his face in his hands as he let out an exhausted sigh and he rose to head for bed. He was just about to head up the second flight when there was crash outside. Ben jumped up along with Hoss as Joe grabbed a nearby pistol. Adam headed downstairs as Ben went to the door. He hesitated at the door. Who would come here at this hour?

"Joe, who do ya think it could be?" Hoss looked to Joe; there was a hint of concern in his blue eyes. Isabelle had heard the commotion and she peeked her head from the upper stairwell.

"Is everything alright down there?"

"Yeah, Is everything is alright. You just go on back to bed and we will take care of everything." Hoss looked up to Isabelle and nodded to assure her that everything was alright.

Ben opened the door to find a bruised Lila standing back with a smile. Her bright red hair had a brown color from the filth of her journey, but her bright hazel eyes were shining with a golden fire you couldn't put out. Ben's mouth dropped as he realized who it was. Before he could tell anyone ,Lila ran toward him with her arms wide open and hugged him. Ben wrapped her in his arms as he brought her in. Hoss ran toward them as Ben finished hugging released her and lifted her up and into a bear hug.

"Lila, you're okay! Did they hurt you?"

"Little bit. You're back? Well dad gum you got away!"

Adam came down and looked around for Kathleen. Surely if Lila made it back then Kathleen would have as well, he thought.

"Lila, where's Kathleen?" Lila's face fell. Hoss noticed and put her down as Lila fell to the floor.

"She stayed behind. She is the reason I got away. I tried-"

"Lila?" Isabelle was standing at the top of the staircase with wide eyes as she saw her little sister.

"Lila you're alright?" Her voice broke as she ran down the stairs two by two.

"Izzy?" Lila looked like she was about to cry as she got up and ran to her sister. Lila ran into open arms and the girls held onto each other like they would never get another chance. Isabelle had tears streaming down her face as they pulled back.

"I can't believe you're actually home, Lila. I mean you're really here." She patted her up and down stroked Lila's hair, trying to convince herself that it was really her little sister in front of her. Lila laughed and smiled at her sister's motherly actions and took hold of Isabelle's hands, and held them "I'm really here Izzy and I assure you I'm alright. Just a little beat up. Those guys got worse." Ben approached and put a firm hand on Lila's back. "It's good to have you back, Lila. It's been a little too calm around here without you."

No one had noticed that Joe had gotten up and had made his way behind the group. Lila was chattering away when she saw him. She stopped almost immediately, as she took taking a step toward him, and then all at once she had dashed into his open arms. Joe only stood with a champion's smile on his face as he held her. He had won.

"Joe, you're alive! When I found you that night you were so pale, and I had this awful feeling you weren't going to make it. What are you doing down here though? Shouldn't you still be in bed resting?" Lila looked at Joe with worry in her eyes. Joe only smiled as he bent down and kissed her head. "I'm fine. I just have to take it easy. You don't know how much convincing it took to let get them to let me come down here."

"Which is why, son, you need to go back and sit down. Or head back to bed," Ben warned smilingly.

"Lila, you gotta tell us everything!" Hoss had taken a seat on the settee with Isabelle next to him. Adam was in his favorite chair with a new light in his eyes as he peered into the fire. Ben guided the two back into the sitting room where they took their seats.

Lila told the whole story, from where Adam had taken Joe back home to Duke showing up and kidnapping Kathleen and her and of their time at the cabin. No one asked questions; their gazes remained unchanged for the most part. The one part Lila made sure to leave out was the fact Duke killed their parents. She knew how sensitive Isabelle could be and although she seemed alright for now, Lila knew that she was still worried and upset that Kathleen was still gone. Everyone was, so Lila finished and tried to think the best of her sister's fate.

"That's just like Kathleen to sacrifice herself to save us, but staying behind to marry Duke? Ughhh I never liked that man!" Isabelle shuddered.

"Me neither, Isabelle, and I had that sickening feeling from the moment he came out from behind that rock. I should have done something."

"So it was Duke that sent all them flowers and gifts for Kathleen?" Hoss looked around still trying to process everything.

"Wait a minute. You took on how many men at once?" Of course, Joe was still hung up on Lila's fight.

"Joe, for the last time, there were five."

Adam leaned back in his chair. _**She stayed behind to marry that freak? Who knows what he might try to do to her. What if he tries to force himself on her? No. Come on Adam, you can't think like that. You will find her in time**_. He spoke up, "Could you take us to where he kept y'all, Lila?"

"I think I could. We would need to start from where he grabbed us, but he didn't blindfold us or anything. We need to hurry though! He's he was planning on taking off in a few days."

"Then it's settled then. Adam and Hoss, you will go with Lila to find Kathleen tomorrow morning. I will ride into town, and get the sheriff and follow behind. If y'all can rescue her before we get there, it will be safer than when the posse arrives."

"Oh no y'all are not leaving me out of this. I am going with them to find my sister," Isabelle spoke up.

"Isabelle it just ain't safe."

"I don't give a damn, Hoss. She is my sister! I left once before and that was where this all started. I won't take that chance again. You just try and stop me." No one had been expecting Isabelle to go off. It was a new surprise; in all of their five months here she had never once angered, and for all it counted no one dared question her.

"Wait a minute, why don't I get to go?"

"Joseph, you were shot and almost died just days ago. You aren't even supposed to be out of bed, but we are trying to be nice. Don't push me." Joe crossed his arms with a huff, which only resulted in a shot of pain through his chest, making him wince and proving his father's point.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Lila got up. She was having trouble sleeping; the same images of her capture kept flashing through her mind. She headed downstairs where she found Adam sitting by the fire.

"Can't sleep?" His voice startled her as she was not expecting him to have noticed her presence.

"No. Too many nightmares."

"Lila?" Adam's voice was soft. Almost as if he was afraid to ask.

"Yeah, Adam?"

"Was Kathleen alright when you left?"

Lila gave a short bark of laughter. "Adam, you have known my sister for about six months now. She can handle her own. She is the strongest woman I know and I know she will be fine. "After a pause Lila looked over to Adam."You love her, don't you?" she asked quietly.

The question caught Adam off guard. Did he love her? He sat back thinking about the past few months. The moment he first met her, their first few fights, bringing her home, her birthday party, and taking her to the dance. He closed his eyes and thought about all the things he loved about her. From the way she wouldn't back down, to the almost black shade of brown her eyes turned when she was mad at him, the fresh pine smell of her hair when she hugged him to and the feeling of her skin against his. He loved the sound of her laugh and that the amazing rush he felt when he kissed her that made him never want to stop. He loved her. Without a doubt. He turned his head to Lila and took in a deep breath before nodding. "I do. Now I just have to get her back so I can tell her."

Lila smiled and chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Just remembering the last time we thought you two were getting married and Isabelle and Hoss went engagement ring shopping."

"We aren't getting married. And if we do, they won't be picking out the ring!"

"You mean '_when_,' Adam. It's only a matter of time now!" Lila got up, smiling to herself as she headed back to bed, leaving Adam to his thoughts.

_**'When we get married…' Hang on Kathleen. I'll be there soon and everything will be alright; we will finally be together.**_

**Did anyone else catch the 3 dates joke I made?**

**ADAM FINALLY ADMITS HE LOVES HER! YESSSSS! I don't know about ya'll but I have been sooo waiting on that. And marriage gasp I hear wedding bells in the future. Now Kathleen loves Adam, Adam loves Kathleen which means awesomesappyohsosweet reunion… Or will it?**


End file.
